The Akatsuki: Path of two
by Arch-Daishou
Summary: ADOPTED: originally from swagosaurus: The bridge battle in the Land of Waves goes horribly wrong; a teammate dead, a team shattered. Naruto, fallen genin of Team 7, is revived by a group of S-Classed missing-nin along with Haku. Will both be able to bring peace to a corrupt world. or will they fall into darkness. Jinchurriki Haku. NaruSakuHaku
1. Chapter I: Death

_**Chapter I: Beyond Death**_

Naruto fell back with a grunt. His whole body felt like it was on fire; he had senbon stuck in every limb, embedded almost to the bone. He couldn't even find the strength to get up off his ass. He struggled to keep himself propped up on his elbows.

Sasuke wasn't faring any better, and saw Naruto fall, causing him to grimace. _Damn dobe...this is going to be so much harder, get up!_

The 'hunter-nin' flashed back to his mirrors, and watched the two boys curiously. They both were at their limits; not even Sasuke's Sharingan could match Haku's speed. But the Kiri-nin knew what he needed to do.

"If it means the success of Zabuza-Sama...I will destroy the kindness in my heart, and I will kill you both." Haku said simply, jumping from mirror to mirror, throwing the needle like weapons with every trip.

Sasuke easily dodged them, but Naruto was failing at that. He was trying to roll away from them, but to no avail. They kept piercing into his legs and arms, causing the blonde to grunt in pain. Haku then released a particularly large amount of senbon towards the blonde, intending to kill him. They were heading towards his vital spots.

Sasuke saw the weapons flying towards his teammate, and by reflex jumped in front of him to take the hits. Naruto's eyes widened at his rival's actions. _What's that bastard doing? No way in hell is he saving me!_

Naruto then reacted instinctively, doing a few hand seals before he performed the **Kawarmi**. Sasuke gasped when he was suddenly switched with the blonde Jinchurriki in an poof of smoke.

Haku's jaw dropped from behind his mask when the senbon hit a newly **Kawarmi**'d Naruto. Most of them hit him in non-vital areas, but a few got him in the neck, chest and the face, puncturing a few of his organs. He grunted as they caused even more pain to his already broken body.

Naruto looked back to see Sasuke's shocked expression. He chuckled a bit, though the pain was intense in this throat. "Y...you should see the look on your face." He said, before falling to his knees. _Fuck...the bastard punctured my lung...and I think he severed a main artery..._

Naruto was about to fall onto the needles, but Sasuke hopped up and gripped the back of his jacket, and laid him down. Naruto's eyes were glazed over as he struggled to breathe.

For the first time since the massacre of the Uchiha clan at the hands of his brother, Sasuke Uchiha had tears in his eyes. He knelt down next to Naruto, a few tears cascading down his pale face. Naruto grinned a little.

"Hahaha...you're such a crybaby, Sasuke." Naruto said painfully. He felt as if his left lung was completely collapsed; it was also filling with blood gradually. He was in unbearable pain.

"Dobe...why...?"

"You...you're a comrade...Hokage's...are supposed to protect their...comrades with their lives...'sides, I wasn't...going to let you save me...again." Naruto choked out. _It's getting so cold...I'm dying, aren't I?_

"Teme...just wh-when we were becoming friends..." Naruto stated, wheezing a little.

Sasuke frowned, and glared up at the many forms of Haku adorning the mirrors. A tug on his shirt caused him to snap his head back down to his teammate.

Deep within the recesses of Naruto's mind, the Kyuubi watched the whole affair with sorrowful eyes. The damage done to his vessel was far too much for him to heal. Though he would never admit it, The Bijuu King was somewhat touched by Naruto's compassion, determination and what he just did for his teammate.

"I...I'm going...to die, Sasuke..." Naruto wheezed out. He was having extremely hard time breathing. Sasuke nodded solemnly, sniffling a bit.

"Tell...Sakura-chan...I r-really _did _want to kiss her forehead..." Naruto said, smiling a bit and chuckling. The laughing caused him to wince in pain. Sasuke cocked his head.

"She'll...understand...god, I was so cheesy..." The blonde whispered. The last Uchiha nodded with a sad smirk.

"Also…Tell...Kakashi...not to beat himself up over this...or his old teammates..." Sasuke was confused, but didn't dwell on it. These were Naruto's final words; his final wishes.

"It's time I get goin'...I wonder if there's ramen in heaven?" Naruto said jokingly. Blood leaked out of his mouth a little.

He made the mistake of swallowing; the constriction of his neck caused a senbon to go deeper, and puncture his esophagus. His eyes widened as he sputtered, desperately trying to take a breath.

Sasuke gasped when the senbon went deeper. "Dobe! Stay with me! Fuck! Naruto!" He yelled.

The blonde gripped Sasuke's shirt desperately, staring into the Uchiha's eyes. Soon after, Naruto's hands fell limp at his sides, and the light left his eyes. Sasuke frowned. _He's dead...he's dead...the only one I could ever even begin to call a friend is now dead..._

Haku grimaced as the guilt washed over her. _What have I done...? I made him suffer a painful death...and his comrade is breaking down...is this what Zabuza-Sama feels when he kills? Is this what he wanted me to do?_

Sasuke glared upwards, his Sharingan blazing. Haku shifted a little in his mirror uncomfortably as a wave of killer intent was directed at her. _Such KI...this boy..._

"Why...why did you have to kill him?!" The sharingan wielder screamed.

Haku frowned, the guilt completely consuming him. With this new distraction, he lost control of his jutsu. The mirrors melted, turning to water, and Haku fell to the ground, landing on her feet in front of Sasuke. With a burst of speed that Haku couldn't react to, Sasuke launched a punch at the ice user's face.

It made contact, completely shattering the mask. Haku grunted as pieces of the porcelain object cut into her face.

Haku sighed in exhaustion. _I deserve death...I killed an innocent boy for what reason? He was no threat to us._

"Kill me, Sasuke Uchiha. Kill me!" The ice user yelled, standing with arms wide, as Sasuke brandished a kunai and lunged at him. _I hope I was of use to you, Za-...wait...no! _Haku thought, when she saw Kakashi rush to a wounded, and pinned down Zabuza, his hand covered in lightning. He was planning on ending the Demon of the Hidden Mist's life.

"I am sorry; you won't be getting your revenge." Haku said sadly, before vanishing from the spot. Sasuke looked around madly, clenching his fists, and forced himself to breathe properly. _Damn it!_

Kakashi's hand plunged into what he thought was Zabuza's chest, but instead was the body of the hunter-nin. He had tears in his eyes as the life left him.

Zabuza took advantage of this, and swung his sword at the two. Kakashi quickly tore his hands from Haku's chest and jumped away with his body.

He rested the dead Kiri-nin down on the ground, and promptly shoved two kunai into each of the Demon of the Hidden Mist's arms, disabling them. Before either could react, a loud clapping was heard.

"Well done, Konoha-nin! I was planning on using my thugs here to kill those pesky shinobi, but you seem to have done it perfectly. Paying missing-nin gets very expensive. But, I still have a job to do. Give me Tazuna, or die." A short, grey haired man in a business suit sneered. He was backed by around 50 thugs. Zabuza glanced at Kakashi.

"Well, Kakashi, it seems we are no longer enemies." He stated simply. The copy-nin nodded.

"Indeed."

Gatou walked up and kicked Haku's body, causing Zabuza to tense. "This little bastard broke my hand. A little payback."

_Haku...why would you go so far for me? Is this what I've been missing my whole life?_

"Kakashi, want to spare me a kunai?" Zabuza said with a grin as he bit off his bandages. Kakashi smirked, and whipped out a kunai, tossing it to the missing-nin who caught it with his mouth.

A sick grin appeared on Zabuza's face. "Ish show shime!" He said through the weapon. Kakashi summoned 20 shadow clones to back him up.

Sasuke watched from afar as Zabuza charged through Gatou's mercenaries with Kakashi. The two cut down every thug that they came across, and it ended up with Zabuza completely decapitating Gatou. There were only a handful of thugs left; those who were still alive instantly dived off the bridge.

Zabuza had a few weapons sticking out of him, but was otherwise okay. Kakashi was a little drained of chakra, but also was in good condition. The two Jounin walked over to Sakura and Tazuna. Sasuke, too, stumbled over. Sakura looked at him with a spark in her eyes.

"Sasuke-kun, are you ok-...Sasuke-kun?" She asked warily when she saw the tears going down his face. Kakashi, too, was unnerved by his face. _Oh god...what happened?_

"Sasuke-kun...where's Naruto?" Sakura asked quietly. Sasuke wiped away his tears, and shook his head. Kakashi's eye widened, and he, with Sakura, Tazuna and Zabuza even, all rushed to the blonde.

"No...It can't be..." Kakashi said quietly.

Sakura's eyes widened when she saw the pale, still form of her annoying teammate. He has blood around his mouth, and had dried tears tracked down his face. She dropped to her knees, and shook him.

"Naruto...you idiot, wake up." She said. When she got no response, she glanced up to Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, why isn't he waking up?" She asked.

Kakashi grimaced. _She's too young and innocent to experience death...god damn it. Sensei...I've failed you!_ He thought, palming his face in shame.

"The...the boy is dead..." Zabuza said quietly after checking his pulse.

He was floored. Not less than a week ago, the brat was taunting Zabuza, boasting about being a ninja, and becoming Hokage. _He was so full of energy and determination...and he truly died like a shinobi._ Zabuza thought, closing his eyes in respect. Though he was a murderous 'Demon', Haku's death had changed his views on relationships. Shinobi were, indeed, tools. But they still had emotions. Zabuza was learning that the hard way.

Sakura froze when she heard the mist-nin's words. _Dead...? No...Impossible! This is Naruto...he can't be dead! _Sakura thought, sadness over coming her. The true realization of the situation started to overwhelm her senses.

"He...he said a few things before he...he..." Sasuke choked out. He cleared his throat a couple of times, trying to calm himself down.

"Sakura..." The Uchiha started. Her head snapped up, her eyes filled with unshed tears. He grimaced at the sight.

"He… said that he really did want to kiss your forehead...I don't know what… what he meant, but he said that you would understand.." Sasuke said quietly.

Her eyes widened, and started to cry on her dead teammates chest, muttering things like 'come back Naruto' and 'you can't be dead, you big idiot'.

Kakashi frowned when Sasuke called him. He was overwhelmed with guilt and regret. _We should have never gone on this fucking mission. It was my decision. It's entirely my fault..._

"Sensei, Naruto said that he didn't...want you to beat yourself up over this or your dead teammates anymore." Sasuke choked out, the grief finally starting to overcome him.

He wouldn't admit it to himself, but he started to think of Naruto as a true rival, an equal, and possibly a brother. He'd always known that he and Naruto were the same; both were alone in the world. The difference was Naruto wanted to make bonds, while Sasuke made it his life mission to break the only one that mattered to him. Yet, despite their conflicting goals, he felt a connection to the blonde.

Sasuke's words, or rather, Naruto's words, affected Kakashi deeply. _He knew...somehow, he knew. Damn it! Why did this have to happen? Naruto...I will try to honor your final wish. But I will still grieve your death, along with Obito's and Rin's, my whole life. I wish it didn't take your death to see how being hung up on the past doesn't accomplish anything...I'm a failure._

Sakura emptied all of her tears on Naruto's bloody, tattered orange jacket. It seemed duller now that he was dead. Sakura didn't know why she cried so hard over Naruto. The revelation that it was actually the blonde who complimented her forehead so genuinely seemed unreal; but it all made sense. He truly understood her. She knew, though she would never admit it, that she would miss Naruto greatly. _No more date requests...no more extreme compliments...no more pranks...no more of his brash determination..._

Team 7 was now shattered.

Tazuna looked at the grieving shinobi and frowned. _To see death at such a young age..._

_**XxX xx XxX**_

Two figures stood over the now buried Haku. Quickly they pushed away the earth and picked the Hyoton user from the ground. The one holding a three bladed scythe raised an eyebrow.

"Thought they said this person was male? The fuck gives?"

"Who cares, we have who we want. We report in immediately," his partner spoke in a very deep gravel voice.

"Yeah, yeah…"

_**XxX xx XxX**_

The bridge was completed not long after Naruto's demise. Team 7, or what remained of it, stood at the edge of it, frowns on their faces. Tazuna decided to name it the 'Great Naruto Bridge', in honor of the fallen Genin. Zabuza, too, stood by. Kakashi, not wanting to deal with any more fighting, chose to let him go. The masked Jounin held Naruto's limp body in his arms.

"Thanks for helping us." Tsunami said sadly. The boy, Inari, was shaken. He wasn't expecting one of the ninja to actually get killed, especially not Naruto, the one who showed him how to find strength.

Kakashi nodded. "I'm glad we could help..." He said quietly, before they bid their farewells, and Team 7 made their way back to Konoha.

A few hours later, they made it to the main gates, where the rest of the rookies were standing. They had previously arranged a visit the BBQ in celebration of the mission.

Ino squinted and gasped when she saw Sasuke's arm draped over Sakura's shoulders. She sprinted forward. "Sasuke-kuun! Why are you holding Forehead like that?" She said jealousy laced within her voice. Sakura sobbed a little, and Sasuke frowned at Ino.

"W-where's Naruto-kun?" Hinata spoke up. The two flinched at the name, and Kakashi came into view. The rookies gasped when they saw Naruto's lifeless body.

Chouji choked on his chips. "N-no way..." He muttered.

Shikamaru and Shino tensed. Kiba's jaw dropped. "Is that..." He said. Hinata then burst into tears, and hugged a startled Kiba tightly. Hinata's affections towards the blonde were no secret, except to Naruto himself, who was oblivious to everything.

Ino walked over and hugged a shaking Sakura, who returned it timidly. "Shhhh, Forehead..." Ino said quietly. Their rivalry could be put on hold; Sakura needed a friend dearly.

Kakashi had a few tears coming out of his eyes, and shunshined to the Hokage's office.

_**XxX xx XxX**_

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, sat at his desk, reading the latest addition to the Icha Icha series. He was giggling like a school girl until Kakashi poofed into his office. The Hokage looked up with a smile until he saw Naruto's body. He dropped the book, stood up, and frowned.

"What happened?" The old man demanded, rushing over to Naruto. Kakashi grimaced.

"We...ran into a couple missing-Nin. One of them specialized in ice jutsu and senbon. The weapons were going to hit Sasuke...but Naruto** Kawarm**i'd himself, and took them for him." Kakashi said.

Hiruzen had a few tears coming out of his eyes as he ran a hand through the blonde's messy hair. _An honorable death...you would have made a damn good Hokage, Naruto. You understood what it meant to be a shinobi._

"Very well...we will have the funeral immediately."

_**XxX xx XxX**_

The funeral was a severely depressing affair. It started to rain, and all shinobi stood there in respect. The Hokage was going to allow the civilians to attend, but they were busy celebrating in the village. Kakashi frowned underneath his mask. _Those bastards are fucking partying. That's sickening._

"We've come here today to grieve the death of Naruto Uzumaki. He was like a grandson to me. He, although some shinobi might disagree, livened up the village with his happy attitude and pranks." The old man started. A few Chunin chuckled; chasing Naruto around the village, though annoying, was fun in a way.

"I suppose, given the circumstances, I explain something to all of you. 13 years ago, on October 10th, the Kyuubi attacked the village. It has been said that the Fourth sacrificed his life to kill it. But, despite what you have been taught by your parents and your instructors at the academy, this is not the truth. The Kyuubi was sealed within an infant child." The Hokage said. A few of the smarter ninja instantly understood what was implied.

"Naruto Uzumaki was the container, or Jinchurriki, of the Kyuubi. He was a sacrifice to keep the Kyuubi from destroying everything we hold dear. I ask you to remember this as you grieve Naruto's passing." Everyone who didn't know was stunned. They didn't realize that he had such a terrible burden to deal with.

Sakura cried a little, tears falling and mingling with the rain on the damp grass.

"Would anyone like to say some words?"

"I would." Sasuke said, shocking everyone once more. A few coos of 'Sasuke-kun' erupted from some of the more boisterous girls, but were quickly quieted by glares from Sasuke and Sakura.

Sasuke stood up, a few tears running down his face. He wiped them off, and stood in front of the crowd.

"Naruto Uzumaki...was my rival, my friend. Throughout the Academy, you all knew him as the 'dead-last'. He earned the title of shinobi through hard work, and determination. He knew exactly what it meant to be a ninja."

"During our mission, our enemy threw an abundance of senbon at him. My body reacted on its own... and I intended to take the hits for him." Sasuke started. The crowd's jaws dropped as he went on.

"But right before they hit, he Kawarmi'd me with himself, switching places. He took the senbon for me. I ask that we all remember Naruto for who he was; a great shinobi, and a better friend."

_**XxX xx XxX**_

In the trees, close to the funeral, two figures sat on a branch, listening and watching the whole thing.

"'Ey, your little brother made quite the speech, eh?" One of them said, grinning jagged teeth. The other figure remained silent.

"And putting those two together should be a good match. Just wonder how he will react when learning about that," the tall figure chuckled.

_**XxX xx XxX**_

Naruto's final moments shocked, and inspired, his friends and colleagues. They all bowed their heads in respect, doing exactly what the Uchiha asked them to do. They no longer thought of him as an annoying, no talent prankster. He lived and died as a shinobi of the Leaf.

Sasuke stepped down, and a small group of musicians began playing melancholic music as Naruto's coffin was lowered into the earth. His friends, sensei, the old Hokage, and even some of the ANBU who watched him as a child, tossed white flowers into his grave in respect. A few moments later and the casket are completely covered in earth.

"You will be missed..." Hiruzen said sadly, before poofing away. The rest of the shinobi began their trek home, tears running down many of their faces. An hour later, and the grave yard was barren.

The two figures that were waiting quickly dashed out of the trees, and appeared in front of the fresh grave. They promptly dug into it, snapped the coffin open, and grabbed the body.

"Poor kid..." One of them said. The other nodded subtly, as they stared into the cold, dead face of Naruto Uzumaki.

After covering their tracks and re-burying the coffin, the two, or three now, vanished in a flash of leaves and water.

_**XxX xx XxX**_

For the next couple of days, Sakura was a mess. Seeing Naruto dead had devastated her. She knew what being a ninja entailed, but death was a hard thing to cope with. Throughout the break Kakashi gave them, she did some intense, deep thinking. Was she meant to be a Kunoichi? Should she quit? What would Naruto have thought if she did?

It ended up with her completely steeling her resolve, and now she was going to actually really train harder than ever. She adopted Naruto's way of thinking; never giving up, and trying your best. She _knew _she would be a great Kunoichi.

For him…

The team met up at their usual bridge spot for the first time since the Wave mission. Sasuke was there, rubbing his thumb along the metal plating of a forehead protector. Sakura noticed this as she walked up to him.

_It's Naruto's..._

"It's going to take some time, isn't it?" Sakura said quietly as she walked up to the Uchiha. He looked up, and smiled a little, before giving her a hug.

The two had gotten close since that mission; closer than they would have ever guessed. Though Sasuke knew the rosette would love to have their relationship be romantic, the Uchiha only thought of her as perhaps a sister, and nothing more. Surprising even her, that didn't bother Sakura. In fact, she was almost glad that it was the case. For some reason, a part of her felt that a relationship with Sasuke would be betraying Naruto. The blonde's affections were always evident, especially knowing his final words. Sasuke had similar thoughts from time to time.

They broke out of their embrace, and the Uchiha sighed. "Yeah...I really am going to miss that dobe." He muttered. A tear came out of Sakura's eye, but she wiped it away. Kakashi then appeared in front of them, his arms crossed.

"Hey guys." He said, waving his hand. They nodded to him. He yawned, and then turned to his Genin. "As you know, the Chunin exams are coming up. But...I'm not recommending you for it." He stated.

They nodded again, which surprised Kakashi. He at least expected Sasuke to complain. He eye smiled.

_It's a good thing you are maturing. Do you see us, Naruto? You have made us stronger._

"So, I'm going to be taking that time and I'm going to use it wisely. We're going to do training; _actual_ training." He said. The two perked up immediately.

"Sakura, your chakra control is near perfect. I'm going to be teaching you the limited medical Ninjutsu I know, along with some Genjutsu. I will see if I can recruit a medic, or Kurenai-sensei, to teach you more." Kakashi said, still smiling. A small smile crawled up on Sakura's face.

_I will finally be of some use...this is exactly what I needed._

"Sasuke, I'm going to be training you in the more subtle arts of the Sharingan, along with some of the basics. I will also be teaching you an offensive jutsu, the Chidori." He finished. Sasuke nodded a small smirk on his face.

_Good. I will get stronger, and be worthy of the Uchiha clan, and Naruto's sacrifice._

"Well then...if there are no questions, let's get to work!"

_**XxX xx XxX**_

"Orochimaru-Sama!" A man wearing an Oto headband stammered. A sickly pale man turned and glared at him.

"It seems S-Sasuke Uchiha is no longer participating in the exams!" He squeaked. The pale man hissed loudly, before decapitating the scared ninja effortlessly.

Sitting on his throne the Hebi Sannin taps the arm rest. "No matter… he will mine in time," Orochimaru chuckled.

_**XxX xx XxX**_

Team 7, or Team Kakashi as it was now known, was on their way to the training grounds to meet with the remainder of Team 8. Their female member, Hinata Hyuuga, had been temporarily taken off the rosters, due to her having a mental breakdown. The cause was, of course, the death of her obsession.

Sakura and Sasuke had improved tremendously in the week that had passed. Sakura had instantly taken to medical-Ninjutsu, and could already safely heal small cuts and bruises. Sasuke, too, had improved. He could now control the amount of chakra his Sharingan uses better, thus leaving him with more chakra to perform his fire Jutsu.

The trio saw Shino, Kiba and Kurenai, chatting away. Kakashi walked up and shook hands with the female Jounin, and the two smiled. The four Genin went into conversation.

"So...how's Hinata?" Sakura asked carefully.

Kiba's face fell. "She won't leave her house...I saw her the other day. She was a mess. She was obsessed with him. I mean _obsessed_. She had a shrine of him, y'know?" The dog-lover said.

Sakura flinched, as that statement reminded her of her own shrine that she had crafted in honor of her _Sasuke-kun_.

"They're thinking of taking her off the ranks permanently." Shino said in a monotone voice. They all sighed.

"I wonder what _he _would think of that..." Sasuke said quietly, before chuckling a bit.

Naruto's death had affected them all deeply, but they knew that he would have tried to making the situation better by acting like an idiot, and lightening the mood.

_**XxX xx XxX**_

Two figures arrived at a cavern, deep inside of a mountain. They walked to a group of people, all anticipating their return.

"Nagato, we have Naruto's body." Itachi said emotionlessly. The red-haired man nodded. Around them stood 8 people, all wearing identical cloaks; black with red clouds.

Lying Naruto's body beside Haku the others waited.

"Do it." A man with an orange, swirling mask said. Nagato's rippled eyes flared, and he ran through a couple of hand signs.

A figure burst forth from a pillar of flames, revealing the _'King of Hell'_. Nagato picked up Naruto's body, while Itachi picked up Haku's and placed them both in front of the summoning. He ran through another set of hand signs.

"**Gedō: Rinne Tensei no Jutsu!**" He yelled, grunting as the chakra left him. Nagato was nearly drained, and doubled over. A spikey, orange haired man caught him, grinning widely.

Two beams of green light shot forth from the King of Hell, and hit the dead Genin's pale body and Hyoton user, engulfing them both in a bright aura. A few moments later,

Life breathed once again in the Kyuubi Jinchurriki and the last survivor of the Yuki Clan.


	2. Chapter II: Ashes

_**Chapter II: The Ashes**_

_Darkness; It was so dark and cold. He couldn't feel. He couldn't see. He couldn't smell, taste or hear. He was locked within this darkness._

_What's this? Was there a light? It was impossible… He couldn't possibly be seeing. Impossible; it has to be…_

_But the light grew in brightness. He then heard. What is that? Birds? Wind in the forest? Strange._

_He then breathed. He smelled. It smelled like wood. And...Bacon? And a woman's perfume. Combined, a homely smell._

_He then could taste. His mouth tasted bitter, with a slight hint of copper. Blood. Is this death, he wondered?_

His eyes shot open wide, and breathed in deeply. His whole body ached, as if he had never used it before. His limbs were stiff. His lungs burned with the fresh air scraping them. A cool breeze brushed across his face, tickling his whiskered cheeks a bit. He winced when the bright light from the sun assaulted his vision. He squinted, and quickly took in his surroundings. He was in...A bedroom? Yes. He looked down and saw he was in a bed.

_Wait._

He was supposed to be dead. Is this heaven? No. He didn't see any dead relatives, nor was he on a layer of clouds. He glanced around the room, and noticed there were multiple pictures on the walls. He looked out the window that flanked his bed, and it appeared as though he was in the middle of a forest.

Suddenly, a record player scratched. He flinches a little, as the needle hit the record.

A cheery, male voice was making noise. He raised an eyebrow, and straining his body, he stood up from the bed.

His neck and throat were hurting with every breath he took, but he ignored it. The male voice started to sing; it sounded like some cheesy love song.

_The hell kind of music is this?_ He thought. He then walked to the room that was the source of the music, and saw an interesting sight.

As the music played, he saw that a man and a woman were dancing in the middle of the room, both of their faces lit up with happiness. The man had short, spiky black hair, not unlike his. The right side of his face looked strange. It was as if it was melted at one point, or was crushed.

The woman had long brown hair that had a style that resembled a girl that he knew, though couldn't quite put a name to. An image of long, flowing pink hair and bright green eyes assaulted his mind, but he shook his head from his thoughts. She had happy, peaceful brown eyes, and her cheeks had two purple, rectangular tattoos on them.

He walked over as the couple kept dancing and giggling, but he stumbled into a coffee table and fell with a loud crash. The black haired man promptly stopped the music, and the two ran over to him, helping him up. He groaned as his limbs ached, and the couple brought him back to the bedroom. They set him down on the bed again.

He tried to speak, but his throat felt like sand paper. He then realized he was very, _very _thirsty. The tattooed woman held a water bottle to his mouth, which he gratefully accepted, and chugged down the liquid at record speed.

He coughed a little as the water went down. He then spoke, his voice cracking and raspy.

"W-where am I? Who are you?" He asked. He then thought. "W-wait...who am I?"

The two flinched, but smiled. "You're safe. You're in our home. We are friends. And you...are Naruto Uzumaki." The female said.

_Naruto Uzumaki...Naruto Uzumaki..._ It then clicked in his head. _Naruto Uzumaki...Genin...Team 7...Land of Waves...bridge...Zabuza and Haku...Sasuke and Sakura-Chan and Kakashi-sensei...Kawarmi...senbon..._

Naruto gasped as his mind went into over drive, and panicked a little. "Wha...I'm dead! You guys...must be Shinigami! I'm dead!" Naruto said with anime tears falling from his face. He repeatedly asked them for forgiveness, before the dark-haired man smacked him on the back of the head.

"No, Naruto, you're not dead. You're alive. We brought you back, I'll explain later." He said simply. Naruto, though he wanted answers, feared the man's smacks, and nodded slowly. The girl then brought in a stack of sandwiches, a glass of orange juice and a bowl of ramen. Naruto's stomach growled loudly, and his mouth watered.

He was _extremely _hungry.

Within mere seconds, the ramen was inhaled, the juice was downed and the sandwiches were promptly devoured.

"He eats like you, hun." The girl teased, causing the man to blush slightly.

Finishing his meal, he sighed in delight. He then looked up. "Wait...where are we? I need to get to Konoha! If you brought me back, then they think I'm dead, right?"

The man shook his head grimly. "Naruto, we cannot allow you to leave. At least, not yet. You will understand soon enough. I have some people I'd like you to meet, and a chance I'd like to give you. But for now, you must rest, and regain your energy. Hell, you were dead for over a week."

Naruto frowned. _I have to go back to Konoha. Sakura-Chan, Sasuke, sensei...everyone! I must go back!_

The girl pushed Naruto back into the bed when he tried moving. "Rest now. Seriously; how are you going to be Hokage if you don't get your strength back?" She asked playfully.

Naruto's eyes widened. _How...who are these people?! _He thought. Noticing his expression, the man chuckled.

"We've been watching you for some time, Naruto. Creepy as that may be, we had good reason. As soon as you're healthy and stable, we'll explain everything. Sleep." He said. Naruto closed his eyes, and soon enough, sleep took him.

The woman sighed; "glad they are both finally awake. You really think they would make a good team dear?"

"I think so. Knowing and seeing Naruto alive will help her. Plus we both saw the small affection in her eyes."

The woman giggled.

_**XxX xx XxX**_

Sitting in bed the now revived Haku looks out at the forest beyond. She died, yet she was brought back. She asked the couple why they would bring someone like her back. The guilt of killing Naruto weighed on her until they revealed they also revived him. She felt hope rise through her being.

_I can apologize to him for my actions. And for hiding what I really am. Naruto-Kun…_

While she normally enjoyed teasing men that she was also a male to get the reaction of disgust. She felt wrong when doing it to Naruto; he just seemed too genuine and kind to really want to deceive. Fact was she hid her athletic hourglass figure well with the right clothes and had her breasts in bindings. Now she wore an elegant pink kimono which hugged her growing teenage turning womanly figure and modest bust.

A knock on the door steals her thoughts away.

"Enter," her voice still raspy and horse.

The wooden door opens revealing the brunette woman with purple tattoos on her cheeks. Rin if she recalled right. The kindly woman brought in a tray of food for breakfast.

"I thought you might be hungry," Rin says sweetly as she sat the try on Haku's lap.

It was a full course breakfast with a large omelet, bacon, sausage, and barriers. Beside the plate was glass of milk and another glass of orange juice. The Hyoton user smiled and lightly bowed her head as she started eating. Rin sat at the end of the bed as she looked out the window.

"I'm sorry…"

Haku blinks as she looks up at Rin. "I am so sorry what we did. I know it was the only way to completely heal you, but forcing such a burden on you."

"It is fine. I still feel myself, and being the new Sanbi Jinchurriki will help me understand Naruto-Kun better," Haku said serenely.

Deep in the Hyoton users mind the massive three tailed tortious Sanbi snorts. **"I thought after Yagura I could have had some rest on the outside world. Nine months was not so bad," **the three tailed Bijuu spoke in a deep rough toneless voice.

_Are you really okay with this Sanbi-Sama?_

Standing on water Haku looks up at the majestic Bijuu in its prison. Haku's mind being a lush snowy forest with a vast and deep lake being Sanbi's prison. While he could rise from the waters he could not leave the lake.

Slightly sitting out of the water Sanbi looks down at his new container. **"Won't lie I am a bit pissed being sealed again. But that's neither here nor there. Now finish your breakfast, you need every bit of it being back from the dead." **

_**To think someone with those eyes exists again… Almost like you, Father…**_

Shaking herself from her thoughts Haku sees Rin look at her with concern. "Sorry was speaking with Sanbi-Sama."

Rin nods; while she herself had mixed feelings making someone into a Jinchurriki. Being what happened to her long ago and with the same Bijuu no less, it truly was the only way to save Haku. Lifting her hand Rin rubs the Hyoton Users cheek warmly.

The girl is confused till the older woman speaks; "please remember you're with people who will never judge you for either having a Kekkai Genkai or being Jinchurriki. And I know for a fact Naruto will accept you the most."

Haku's cheeks slightly pinked which did not go unnoticed. Taking a drink of her milk which helps her throat she speaks up.

"How is Naruto-Kun? Has he awakened yet?"

Rin looked both sad and thoughtful; "this morning. But for a moment he was in a daze. He did not even know who he was till we said his name. Nagato said that can happen, but still was not prepared for it. He is sleeping again. Tomorrow he will be better and you two can meet our group and get reacquainted."

Nodding as she finishes her food Rin takes the tray; "You rest up to."

"Hai," Haku says softly as she lies back down and sleep takes her.

_**XxX xx XxX**_

Naruto shot up, breathing heavily and clutching his chest. He felt insanely warm.

_That...was an intense dream... Sakura-Chan…_

He shook his head. He felt loads better compared to when he first woke up. Though his dream of Sakura got his heart racing, it calmed down after a few minutes. He sat up, his body no longer wracked in pain. He glanced around, and noticed it was almost night-time; the sun was setting.

He heard a few people talking somewhere down the hall way. He got up, and saw he was dressed only in his boxers. He eyed a black cloak with red clouds on it; he took it, and slipped his arms through the sleeves before zipping it up. He noticed that the cloak was _insanely_ soft, comfy and warm. He also noted that it was exactly his size.

He padded down the hall way, the voices getting louder. He nearly entered the same room where he found the energetic couple from before. A fairly large group of people were there. He saw the couple from before, and a red haired man with odd, purple rippled eyes. He also saw a black haired man that looked strikingly similar to Sasuke, and a man beside him that had an uncanny resemblance to a shark. He had a large, wrapped _something _leaning on the couch next to him. They were all wearing the same cloaks as Naruto.

However before going in further he felt something back in the hall. Moving soundless back out of the room he walked down further seeing a half open door. Peeking in Naruto almost let out a loud gasp. There sleeping soundlessly in bed like his was Haku! Unable to stop himself he slowly walked in as he moved over to the sleeping Hyoton user.

_I knew it was you when we fought on the bridge you know? I could feel you hated fighting us as much I did not want to fight you. And even knew you were lying about being a boy. Glad I figured it out fast or though I was going gay…_

Tilting his head Naruto gave her a look over, her long brunette hair was sprawled out as she lies on her back. She almost looked like a Tenshi (Angel) when sleeping. And comparing someone as beautiful as Sakura was a lot of effort. Her arms rested on her stomach as he saw her chest rise and fall. Lifting his hand he moves a stray hair from her beautiful face.

The touch was enough to make Haku's eyes flutter open as she sees Naruto smiling down at her. Tears pricked from her eyes as she blinked lifting her hand and touched his cheek.

"Is it really you Naruto-Kun," Haku whispered.

The blond nods as he grins; in a flash she sat and Haku hugged Naruto tightly. She cried softly on his shoulder, repeating she is sorry over and over. Forgetting her strength she falls backwards with Naruto still in her arms.

"Can you forgive me for killing you," Haku whispered as her tears fell.

Smiling with his hands holding himself up at her shoulders he looks her in the eyes; "I was never angry. We both were doing our job. I don't regret a thing," placing his hand on her cheek. "I don't want you to either Haku-Chan."

She only nods as they hug again; slowly turning over with Haku on top of Naruto she leans up like he did. Neither was sure why their noses almost touched but just being close to the other was near each other was intoxicating. She did inwardly smiled at him for figuring out her real gender. But then again neither felt awkward with the other. Her long brunette hair almost caped their faces as they finally leaned towards each other as their lips met. Both felt like a lightning jutsu shot through their bodies as their eyes closed.

In a mental link Sanbi and Kyuubi were watching while at the same time glaring at each other. While the two were never openly hostile towards the other, they respectfully stayed out of the other's way.

Till now…

"**Some reunion eh," **Sanbi comments.

"**Amazing your actually are forming complete sentences other than **_**leave**__**me**__**alone**_**," **Kyuubi deadpanned.

"**So I'm a hermit bite me Kurama."**

The fox looked at his brother dryly; **"Hermits eventually visit civilization once in a while. And I hate growing back my teeth you damn turtle…" **

Instead of continuing their pointless jabs and insults the two Bijuu just watch their containers with amusement. Spicing it up both add some of their chakra which unconsciously intensifies the kiss when both open their mouth and their tongues massage the other for dominance.

Oxygen was becoming an issue as they both reluctantly part panting lightly. Their foreheads rest on the other as Naruto notices Haku's eyes were glowing crimson and slit, so were his but only the Hyoton user saw it.

"Your… you're like me," Naruto whispers in small shock.

"Do you still accept me, knowing I am like you?"

His answer was another more passionate kiss which made Haku quite pleased and relieved giving in return with much fervor.

"Now if Zabuza ever joins us this will be a hell of story to tell him."

Both teens soon stop their kissing as slowly turn seeing the tall fish-like man grinning with shark-like teeth at them leaning on the door with arms crossed. Haku recognized him quickly.

"Kisame Hoshigaki. One of the seven swordsman of Kirigakure."

"Seems Zabuza did not skip the details on our old club," Kisame chuckled. "But if you two want to have sex do it later. The bosses want to meet you."

Realizing now that indeed Haku was straddling him –and was before Kisame came in unconsciously grinding her hip with his- and both were just about to rip off theirs clothes they both blush deeply as Kisame only laughs harder.

_**XxX main room XxX**_

Eyebrows raised as a smug snickering Kisame came into the room with deeply blushing Naruto and Haku. Both sat on the couch gestured by the shark-man as he stood by the Sasuke look-a-like.

The man with a single eye looked at Kisame; "did we miss something?"

"Nah, Just wild dirty animalistic sex from our guests here. She might look and act timid, but she's a wild one like him," the shark-man smirked.

The two said teens blushed again while Rin cover her mouth blushing along with her lover. The Sasuke look-a-like blinked, while the man with orange hair chuckled some. The man with red hair beside him only sighed while the two swore they heard him mutter, _he's an Uzumaki alright. _The extremely gorgeous woman with blue hair and amber eyes only very faintly smirked.

Shaking out of daze the spiky raven haired man looked at the two Jinchurriki. "At any rate, I will give introductions. My name is Obito Uchiha."

Both Haku and Naruto blinked as they looked at him. The blond spoke; "Uchiha? But I thought everyone of that clan was killed during the massacre?"

"Even I thought that was so," Haku also spoke.

They saw the instant tenseness from Obito and the Sasuke look-a-like at the mention of the massacre.

"We'll get to that in a minute," the Uchiha said promptly. "Naruto I'd like you to meet someone. The man with the red hair is named Nagato, Nagato Uzumaki. Your cousin, we just don't know if it's close or distant."

The blond's eyes went wide as he looked over to red haired man who gave a small faint smile and nod. "We are related Naruto. We even come from a clan. I will explain when we have time," Nagato said in gruff voice.

Haku smiled warmly seeing a stray tear fall from a slightly trembling Naruto. He wasn't it alone after all. Smiling as he quickly wiped his eyes the blond Uzumaki nodded.

Obito pointed to the tallest man in the room; "You met Kisame."

The said shark-man smiled with his fang-like teeth. "Yo."

_Least he's friendly... I hope…_

_Zabuza-Sama always said Kisame was… unusual._

Turning to the Sasuke look-a-like he introduced himself. "Naruto-Kun, Haku-Chan. My name is Itachi Uchiha, you know my younger brother Sasuke," the Uchiha said in a monotone emotionless voice.

The blond's eye widen along with Haku's who narrowed as they quickly rose from the couch in a defensive stance. While Naruto instinctively went for a kunai to his holster on his knee but wasn't there, Haku created an ice version with her Hyoton. But Itachi rose his hand up to stop them.

"Please calm yourselves. I mean neither of you any harm. All will be explained in due time," he spoke emotionlessly. Both relaxed as Haku's kunai vanished. They relaxed as Obito put his arm around the waist of Rin.

"This is my soon to be fiancé Rin."

The brunette with purple tattoos smiled sweetly as she bowed her head. Both Jinchurriki bowed their head as they looked over to the man with orange hair and both blushing at the woman with blue hair. The man walked over as he stood in front of them.

"Naruto, Haku, my name is Yahiko. The other woman you have yet to meet is Konan. With her and Nagato and me we created an organization we wish both of you to join."

"Organization," both asked in unison.

"The Akatsuki. We would benefit greatly from both of your skills and your… uh, err… your roommates," Obito said awkwardly.

_They mean the Kyuubi, and whatever Bijuu is sealed in Haku-Chan._

Konan walked over soundlessly kneeling in front of them. They only saw she wore blue eye shadow which enhanced her already gorgeous beauty. Raising her hands she touches their cheeks which makes both of them blush from her warmth and gentleness.

"Please believe us when we said we will never judge either of you being Jinchurriki. You both are wondrous people and it is partially our fault you both have the Kyuubi and Sanbi inside you both," Konan spoke in very soft and gentle tone.

"Wait… what do mean your fault," Naruto spoke in a rare dangerous icy whisper.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder as Konan let go of both of them, Naruto looks over to Haku. "They did not have a choice, in order to save me they had to use the power of a Bijuu. Thus I am now the new Sanbi Jinchurriki."

Naruto holds the Hyoton users hand that was on his shoulder as he looks back to Obito who grimaces. Walking up beside Yahiko and Konan, the Uchiha kneels down to Naruto looking him in the eye.

"I am the reason you're the Kyuubi Jinchurriki. The day you were born I attacked Konoha and set loose the Bijuu King while being controlled and manipulated by a very dangerous and evil man. How would feel if you saw the person you loved was killed right before your eyes?"

Naruto felt his fists shaking, ready to break the man's jaw until Obito said that last sentence.

_If Sakura-Chan… Or Haku-chan was killed in front of me? How would I feel? Do I love both of them? Maybe…_

"I'd go insane… that be my guess," Naruto said darkly.

Haku looked at the blond sadly as she leaned over resting her head on his shoulder. Obito nodded while Rin came over as the Uchiha stood, she hugged him from behind tightly.

"That is what happened to me, and the man took advantage of my emotional status at the time. I truly am sorry for causing you this pain, Naruto. I hope you can forgive me someday..." He said sadly.

Naruto frowned, but he nodded. Obito smiled a little, before giving Nagato a glance.

_Thank you, Nagato. Without you bringing Rin back to me...Kami only knows where I would be right now._

"Obito," Naruto got the Uchiha's attention. "Who is the man you're talking about?"

Yahiko took over; "he is one main reason the Akatsuki exists. We built this group to ensure world peace, and that man threatens life itself. As well as a man named Danzo Shiruma. Naruto, Haku...despite what you both may think, this world, and the shinobi system that governs it, is insanely corrupted. Wars are fought for no viable reason, and the nations have never known peace. The cause of this corruption is a multitude of things; greedy politicians looking to increase their finances, evil manipulators working from the dark to influence events, insane leaders that come into power... I don't know how we aren't in a constant state of total war."

Naruto frowned; "I think I heard that name from Jiji before. So that is what the Akatsuki is?"

Yahiko nodded; "Yes, as for Danzo…"

Itachi spoke up; "Naruto-Kun, Danzo Shiruma is one of three elders in Konoha. He is the leader of a faction of ANBU known as ROOT. He is one of the most corrupted and evil individuals I have ever known. We did some research; and he intended to put you into the ROOT program to use you, and the Kyuubi, as a weapon of war." Itachi said grimly.

Naruto paled, and winced a little at the blunt terminology. Haku narrowed her eyes.

"He also manipulated me into massacring my clan, which is an event I'm sure you are aware of. I had a choice between my clan, and the village. I will explain in detail to you later." He said.

Naruto prided himself in being a good judge of character, just by looking into people's eyes. In Itachi's, he saw great sadness, guilt and a hint of anger. He somehow knew he wasn't lying. Haku was the same way but she learned everything from Zabuza on how to read facial expressions. She saw no falseness in the Uchiha's face either.

"This is why we cannot allow you to return to the village; at least, not yet. If you were to return, without an official status of being alive and a Genin, Danzo would surely swoop in at first chance to bring you into his ranks. You would lose all freedom; and would likely be locked up like an animal until he wanted to use you." Obito stated.

Naruto paled even more while Haku bit down a snarl. _What the fuck? I was in danger of becoming a simple tool the whole time? How come the old man never told me? _

"The Akatsuki is a group of A to S-Ranked missing-nin dedicated to peace; we are working from the shadows, eliminating the corruption from this world one man at a time. We also offer our services as mercenaries from time to time; though we only send our lower-ranked members on those missions." Yahiko stated.

Naruto, for some reason, felt inspired by that goal. _Peace...that's what being Hokage is all about, right? To bring peace to the village, and the world?_

Haku kept her gaze on the blond; _whatever you decide Naruto-Kun… I will follow you._

"Naruto, my understanding is that you wish to become Hokage?" Nagato said, as if reading the blonde's mind. Naruto nodded.

"That's a very admirable goal; and we will help you attain it in the future. If one of our members gains a position such as that, our influence will expand significantly." The Rinnegan user said.

Naruto grinned widely at that; no one had ever offered to _help _him become Hokage. He already liked these guys, and knew by now they weren't trying to manipulate him like that guy Danzo would.

Kisame smirked; "Big goal you got their blondie. What about your girlfriend?"

Both teens blush as the Hyoton user quickly recovers; "my place is at Naruto-Kun's side. It will be my penance for what I did."

The blond looks over to the beautiful brunette; "I told you I don't blame you."

"People have to learn to forgive themselves Naruto. Sometimes words won't be enough," Konan spoke up.

Slowly nodding in understand the two teens look at each other. While he did not like the fact Haku still blamed herself, he won't speak about it again in respect.

"So...will you guys join us?" Obito said. Naruto and Haku grinned.

"Hell yeah!" He said, causing everyone, -Kisame chuckling- including even Itachi, to smile. Nagato smirked at the boy.

_Jiraiya-sensei...I believe this is the Child of Prophecy. He will bring peace to the ninja world. There is no doubt in my mind._

"Yes," Haku bowed her head.

"Great. Now...Naruto, Haku. What are your skills?" The Uchiha said, sitting down next to the blonde and brunette Jinchurriki. Naruto scratched his head while Haku blinked.

"Zabuza-Sama taught me everything he knew along with the helping me refine my Hyoton, as he called me I am ranked a Hunter Nin. I prefer using senbon and know medical Ninjutsu. But now being the Sanbi Jinchurriki my chakra will need reworked and refined. And I wish to get to know Sanbi-Sama."

Hearing that last part surprised the old turtle and even the old fox. Someone who wanted to get to know a Bijuu rather than use it as a mere weapon. Now that is a first. Even the people in the room were shocked hearing that.

Naruto shook out of his stupor as he spoke of his skills. "Well, I have a lot of chakra. And I'm pretty good with the Kage Bunshin. My other talents are subpar, though I do pride myself in being good at stealth and evasion; whenever I would pull pranks in the village, it would take a whole squad of Chunin or a couple ANBU members to get me, but it took them a while." He said, wearing a smug grin.

They raised their eyebrows at him. Haku blinks; _would that be the natural talent or Kyuubi?_

"**I say both girl. Kyuubi is perhaps a grandmaster of stealth and evasion. If he did not want to be found he never would be. Chances are he gave those skills to the blond. Foxes are natural staying in the shadows," **Sanbi spoke up.

Yahiko and Obito looked at each other. The orange haired man spoke; "Even without proper training? That's impressive. I knew that the academy instructors were rather biased against you Naruto. The fact that you could evade ANBU members proves that you do have strong talents in stealth...I think I know what to do with you." Yahiko smirked.

They all looked at the founder of the Akatsuki, expecting his elaboration.

"How would you both feel about being an assassins? It fits your styles perfectly, plus with both your enormous chakra reserves, you two can easily switch to straight combat if need be," Obito finished knowing what the man would say.

Naruto froze. _An assassin..? I've never thought about being one...but could I take a life? That's what shinobi are made to do...kill._

Haku thought; _I would have to kill again. But they would those who are beyond redemption. And letting Naruto bare all that weight alone would not be fair. So be it… _

Naruto sighed. "Yeah, I'll give it a shot." He said, smiling a little. Haku simply nodded but held the blond's hand tightly.

Obito smirked as he patted their shoulder, Yahiko smiled. The Uchiha spoke up. "Then let's get to work. But first...I want you both to meet the rest of the group."

_**XxX xx XxX**_

The nine walked out of the house, into the woods. It was autumn now, and Naruto felt a calm peace wash over him in the secluded hide out; he felt as if nothing could harm him here. Beside him Haku felt the same as they kept their hands locked together unconsciously.

This did not go unnoticed by the adults as hid their smirks. Though Kisame was mentally chuckling. Oh he was damn sure going to find his old Kiri swordsman comrade one way or another just to see the chaos ensue!

_Hell I know that explosives art-freak would help just for a laugh!_

As the shark-man's _twisted_ prank was forming in his mind, the blond Jinchurriki felt a chill down his spine, but ignored it. Though he swore he could feel a demon mask staring at him.

They soon got to the side of a mountain, and giant metal doors blocked their passage into it. Obito pushed the doors open, and they were greeted with a large underground outpost. It was stocked with weapons, supplies and scrolls of every jutsu you could imagine.

On item got Naruto's attention; "The Raijin-Ken!"

Everyone stopped as both teens walked over to the legendary sword of the Nidaime Hokage. Naruto heard it was stolen by a traitor name Aoi Rokusho four years ago. He looks over to the others. Itachi spoke up.

"Kisame and I came across the traitor Aoi a year ago. I would not allow a blade of honor be defiled by such a scum."

The former Kiri Nin snorted; "he had zero talent as a true swordsman. Did not even know how to wield the very thing he stole. It makes my blood boil and Samehada itch seeing two-bit swordsmen pretending to be the real thing."

"Zabuza-Sama is the same, he despises fake swordsmen," Haku commented.

Yahiko, Konan, Nagato, and Obito all saw how Naruto was eyeing the legendary sword. The decision was easy. The bluenette walked and knelt beside the blond. Her small hand and fingers wrapped around the hilt as she lifted it up. Naruto and Haku were shocked when she presented it to him.

"I think Tobirama-Sama would be honored if you took it Naruto-Kun," Konan smiled.

"But… I don't know any Kenjutsu."

Kisame chuckled darkly; "oh I will fix that gaki. Time I'm done you will be a REAL swordsman compared to that charlatan who stole it."

Shivering at the Kiri's swordsman tone but excitement starting to run through him he looks back at Konan. Gently he takes the sword from her, it was a little heavy but he could get used to it.

"Thank you," the blond almost whispers as gives a small smile.

Everyone had known, save Haku that Naruto's life in Konoha was harsh and receiving gifts was very rare for him. Especially on his damn birthday! Konan lifted her dainty hand to the blond chin she gently lifted his head so their eyes met.

"You're welcome," she smiled making him blush.

_**XxX xx XxX**_

They walked down a hallway, and entered a large cavern, where the rest of the members of the group were. Haku smiled seeing how Naruto's smile seen more genuine now.

"Heh, looks like the kids are alive!" A man with long, slicked back silver hair exclaimed. His cloak with zipped down a bit, revealing his bare chest and a strange pendant around his neck.

"Everyone… Meet Naruto Uzumaki and Haku Yuki. The Kyuubi and Sanbi Jinchurriki," Obito spoke up.

Naruto gave a small smile while Haku bowed respectfully as they stepped forward.

"Name's Hidan. It's good to see you two up and kicking." The man from before said, shaking Naruto's hand then Haku's.

Naruto grinned and nodded to him while Haku bowed. They side stepped to see a man with strange eyes, and a mask covering his face.

"My name is Kakuzu...I'm the treasurer of the Akatsuki. I look forward to working with you." He said his voice very deep hoarse tone.

Naruto and Haku smiled and nodded to him. But the blond's brain stopped as he remembered his history and paled; "You're not _the_ _Kakuzu_ that faced Hashirama Senju are you?"

The masked man nodded; "and barely survived it. To this day I will never understand Taki's reasoning to try to assassinate a man even more dangerous than Madara Uchiha."

Haku then paled; "But that would make you almost over ninety?"

The former Taki Nin chuckled; "that is tale for another time."

Both nodded and then came upon a young red haired boy who looked about his age. The Hyoton user felt something was amiss.

"My name's Sasori. I, too, look forward to working with you; your growth will be interesting to watch." He said in a voice that didn't match his age.

Naruto and Haku shook his hand, noting that it felt almost like plastic, or ceramic.

A man with blonde hair, not unlike Naruto's; stepped forward, his hand outstretched. Naruto gripped his hand, but yelped and drew it back when he felt something slick graze his palm Haku was wide eyed as she blinked. Everyone laughed, and the blonde haired man was chuckling. Naruto gagged while Haku paled when they saw that his hand had a _mouth _on it, and it was grinning at them.

"Gets them every time. My name's Deidara. I'm glad that you're on our side, Naruto, Haku-Chan." He said.

Naruto nodded. _I like that guy; he's a bit of a prankster._

Haku nodded dumbly; _he is… Interesting…_

Yahiko walked around and in front of the two new members. "I'm glad you both accepted, Naruto, Haku. It'll be nice having you both here. In my opinion, it's getting a bit dull." He said jokingly.

Naruto grinned wider. "It's, uh, nice to meet you all!" Naruto said awkwardly. He was distraught; never in his life has he met so many people who not only were kind to him, but looked genuinely happy to see him.

Haku bowed deeply; "it is an honor to be among you all." She saw how Naruto looked and hope she will help him get used to this kind of positive attention.

"Just know, Naruto, Haku, that you both have a home here. We are all unique in our own ways. A pair of Jinchurriki isn't something we haven't encountered before, either." Yahiko said.

Naruto and Haku genuinely smiled.

"Thanks...you have no idea what that means to me." He said seriously.

"A home… Than you," Haku said hiding the breaking in her voice.

Obito patted Naruto's back. "Well, it's time we get to training, yeah?"

_**XxX xx XxX**_

"Good work, Naruto! Again!" Obito yelled, smiling. Naruto then rushed at him again; employing the one of his two new Taijutsu forms (Higure -Te no Hira) he was taught. It emphasized hitting the opponents pressure points and weak spots; in a sense, a more physical and wounding version of the Hyuuga's Jyuuken. It specialized in feigning hits, and using the windows of opportunity to get a good strike in to disable the enemy.

His second Taijutsu form was a specialized mixed form blended with several forms into one. Nenshou Tsuki (Crimson Moon), a power and speed Taijutsu which also fitted Naruto extremely well.

It had been a month since Haku and Naruto been fully training as the Akatsuki assassins. Though while the Hyoton user and Sanbi Jinchurriki only needed polishing of her skills, Naruto was taught from the ground up, with Obito, Nagato, and Kisame becoming his teachers.

Though he felt in the former Kiri Nin's case, stepping into the gates of hell. Kami that man knew nothing of the meaning of restraint. But the reward he was him becoming a very proficient Kenjutsu artist. And using the Raijin-Ken was a fantastic weapon.

He was steadily improving every day. Though Obito held back from using is space-time Ninjutsu to avoid hits, Naruto felt pride in his progress. He was way stronger than he used to be, and was more proficient in his Ninjutsu.

And watching Haku train with Konan was almost like watching a dance.

Naruto rushed at Obito, and threw a punch. The Uchiha dodged, ducking under the blond and swept his leg out. Naruto hopped up, and chopped with his free hand at Obito's neck. It hit his spine, temporarily paralyzing him. He fell to the ground, grunting yet smiling. Naruto helped him up, and brought him to Rin and Haku, who both were frowning and sighed. Both swore their boys knew nothing of holding back. They both started to heal the two.

Haku also took notice how much Naruto's body has hit a powerful growth spurt. Since being here and eating much more healthy foods and only occasional ramen his body really took shape. No longer looking to thin and sickly like he did, the blond's body was becoming lean and fit.

Sanbi explained to her when they learn Naruto's body never received hardly any nutrition due to unhealthy eating. For which Kyuubi was forced to constantly keep what little muscle was there by always healing him. But now, the blond's body is becoming what it should be. And it was nice now that he was slightly taller than her now.

And speaking of the two, to say their friendship was unique was an understatement. While they were never that brave to do what they did when saw each other again, they both act more like a couple than friends. But to everyone's amusement -Deidara and Kisame's relentless teasing- they just never took the next step. Even though they practically always cuddle on the couch and sleep on the same bed together more often than not.

There was an actual betting pool on who would make the first move…

As they all were silent in the living room both Obito and Rin shared a look. Both nod as the Uchiha got the two teens attention.

"Naruto… Rin and I both decided to tell you who your parents were."

"M… My parents? You both knew them?"

While Naruto and Haku shared their stories with each other being orphans; the Hyoton/Jinchurriki was deeply sadden her blond never knew his parents. Granted what happen to her and her father killing her mother and nearly her extremely pissed Naruto off. When telling of the Kiri civil war and mass murder of the bloodline limit users make the blond sick. She was surprised when he hugged her in which promptly made her finally let out all the pent up pain she held in. she cried all night and Naruto simply held her.

The two soon became very protective of the other.

"Yes… in fact our sensei was your father," Rin said quietly. "The Yondaime; Minato Namikaze."

Both teens widened their eyes in shock. "And your mother was Kushina Uzumaki. She was perhaps the deadliest Kenjutsu master ever to exist in the nations. She was known as the Red Death," Obito finished.

Haku gasped; "I have heard of her! Zabuza-Sama idolizes and highly respects her."

Naruto felt the air leave his lungs. The revelation that his idol, the one that he aspired to be, yet despised for putting the fox within him, was his father shook him down to his core. Tears welled up in his eyes, but he refused to shed them. For some reason, it didn't quite shock him as he thought it would.

"I...I always had this feeling that we were connected, y'know? I mean, we look almost identical..." Naruto said, frowning.

Haku look at him sadly as Rin gave him a small hug. Naruto smiled. Rin was like the mother he never had, and Obito taught him everything he should know, as a father would.

"I think it's time you learn your father's Hiraishin," Rin looks to Obito then back to Naruto.

Both teens widen their eyes again. "Sensei was also trying to improve it by no longer using so many damn Kunai. And I am glad I found all those notes and a tri pronged Kunai. Nagato and I will try helping you decipher them," Obito smirked. "But you will also be learning Minato-Sensei's Rasengan. Next the Hiraishin it was his deadliest Ninjutsu he created."

The Rasengan was his father's primary offensive technique. It was a swirling, pure ball of chakra that hammered and drilled into whatever it came into contact with.

The Hiraishin, however, was more of a utility jutsu. It allowed Minato to teleport instantly to wherever a seal for the technique was; either via his famous tri pronged kunai, or a personally placed seal.

Naruto could not stop smiling. He would get to learn the two most powerful Jutsu's made by his father. He asked if Haku wanted to learn, she respectfully declined. She was content with her Hyoton.

"When do we start?"

"First, the Rasengan. It's a three step process." Obito said, before walking over to a cabinet and pulling out a water balloon. He then forced some chakra into it, and it popped. Naruto raised an eyebrow when Obito handed him one.

"Swirl your chakra in the balloon to make the water spin; try to make it pop using only the water. There's a whole stock of them in there."

Naruto smiled as he started his jutsu training. His thoughts drifted back to home; Konoha. Ichiraku's, the Hokage monument, the old man, Iruka, and his team. _Sakura-chan...I wonder how she's doing. I hope she's at least happy._

_Same with Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei. Don't worry guys. I'll be home soon. And bringing a precious friend… _


	3. Chapter III: Creed

_**Chapter III: Creed**_

Two full years has passed since Naruto and Haku's supposed death…

The blond's skills in his Taijutsu, and Kenjutsu had risen to where he was perhaps now the deadliest within the group with his fists and sword in terms of his level of brutality and nightmarish level of precision and speed.

Kisame was proud to see a new swordsman born in their ranks and use The Raijin-Ken like a true master.

But his only true equal was his fellow Jinchurriki/Hyoton user. Her skills also rose to where now she was the only one who could even spare evenly against him. And she was able to learn and master the Nenshou Tsuki Taijutsu and Naruto's Kenjutsu which she also picked up.

Naruto was able to master the Rasengan; though at the beginning he had to use a Kage Bunshin to help him. It took only two weeks for him to be able to wield it without aid. And learning the truth behind the shadow clone jutsu he stepped up his training even higher.

The blond taught Haku the Kage Bunshin no jutsu to aid in her training which both showed incredible results. Both got their chakra control to near a razor's edge which gave both of them the ability to wield more advance Ninjutsu and even Genjutsu. Both also trained in their elemental Ninjutsu which Naruto learned he actually had two, Fūton and Raiton –the respected elements of both his parents-. For Haku, having her Kekkai Genkai she already knew of her Suiton and Fūton. Both trained relentless to be masters of their elements and Naruto was able to complete the Rasengan with both wind and lightning.

The _Rasen_-_Shuriken_, this combined his Fūton but proved too dangerous to use. Which left him The _Rasen_-_Ryuu_ _Ikari_ (Spiral Dragon's Wrath), which proved much safer and did not damage Naruto in the process of using. This made him forbidden to use Rasen-Shuriken due to its collateral damage to the blond's arm and hand.

He also was adept in the Hiraishin no jutsu. He was the second coming of the Yellow Flash; his father's true legacy. Naruto, with Nagato and Obito's help had unlocked the jutsu easily. He was almost as deadly as his father once was, though he did need to improve on the timing, and long range teleportation drained him of chakra severely, even despite his new high chakra control. It was a useful tool, but Naruto didn't use it unless he absolutely had to. He needed to perfect it before it became practical.

Naruto still longed for home, though the Akatsuki were now his family. They didn't scorn, yell or hit him; they truly cared about his well-being. And wherever he went Haku would always follow.

He and Nagato were as close as brothers. Naruto learned all he could about the Uzumaki clan from Nagato, who he himself knew very little. Naruto learned that it was a clan from the Whirlpool country; they were gifted with high chakra reserves, immunity to poisons, and elongated lifespans. But they were nearly killed off and their country was destroyed during a Second Shinobi War due to the strong prowess they possessed in Fūinjutsu and Kenjutsu. And their strong ties to Konoha. As a sign of friendship and goodwill, their emblem was now a part of the Konoha shinobi uniforms.

And thanks to elder Uzumaki, Naruto was being taught the Art of Fūinjutsu. This made all the Akatsuki members realized he was born natural. Kakuzu commented how much he was like the late Shodaime Uzukage Tsukiko Uzumaki and Hashirama's wife Mito Uzumaki-Senju it was scary.

As a result of his bond with Nagato, he became good and close friends with Konan and Yahiko, who were, in the past, his teammates. He found Yahiko to be very good natured, and easy to get along with. Naruto was inspired by him; when he will become Hokage, he would lead Konoha like Yahiko is leading the Akatsuki. Konan was like a big sister to him; they playfully taunted, lightly flirted, and occasionally hit each other, but were very close nonetheless.

And this did not stop Deidara and Kisame ribbing him in wanting both the bluenette and Brunette in a steamy threesome. This prompted the blond wildly chased the two all over the forest with his Raijin-Ken active which lead everyone –even Kakuzu, Itachi and Sasori- to laugh hard. While in Konan and Haku's case blushed heavily and cheer on Naruto to beat their asses.

For Haku she also found a strong friendship with the three founders of their group. But she grew attached to Konan most since both almost had the same personality. Like Naruto, Yahiko also inspired her to be the best partner and friend for Naruto. However she did not understand herself when Konan and Naruto flirted some, but something about it irked her.

Naruto and Haku became even closer to Rin and Obito, who they had begun to see more and more like pseudo parents. While Naruto was particularly fond of Obito; the two had chatted about their Genin days, and found they had a remarkable amount of traits in common, down to their unrequited loves of their female teammates. Haku in some ways saw her own late mother in Rin with both her kindness and grace. While nothing could ever replace Haku's real mother, the former Konoha Kunoichi filled the whole left from that terrible night years ago.

And finally there was Naruto and Haku's relationship itself. Safe to say the betting pool was still going, and whoever won would have a big fat damn wallet when they finally quit being afraid to take the next step. While the duo was very close friends they unconsciously acted like a couple in so many ways. Cuddling every time they were on the couch together reading or watching occasional television. Hell Haku practically now sleeps in the same bed with the blond in his room, only going to hers to change clothes. She sometimes even wore one of his shirts to sleep since he was taller than her now and it covered her body well enough.

But Naruto was still a flesh and blood male, and blushed wildly learning she only wore panties when wearing one his shirts to bed.

What they did not know Obito secretly took a picture of the two one night while they cuddled and slept together. Was filed for possible blackmail material and a cute moment for later to embarrass the two.

The others, they rarely saw, and when both did see them, it was for short amounts of time. The Akatsuki were busy in the year Naruto and Haku had been training; Kakuzu and Hidan had been working tirelessly to gain funds for the group, and now they were well fed and had top notch equipment. Those who saw the two argued from one side to the other you swore they would kill each other one of these days. If you could not stop laughing how every time the ancient Taki Shinobi ribbed on Hidan being a slow ass idiot. This of course brought the Jashinist into swearing fit which was even funnier.

Deidara and Sasori, who had a love-hate relationship –which always involving arguing over artwork of puppets and explosions of all things-, were recruiting members along with Itachi and Kisame who were perhaps the closest ones being normal duo, if you could define normal with this bunch of lunatics. The inner circle of the group was now full, thanks to Naruto and Haku's inclusion, and now they were searching for more fighters, specifically Jinchurriki and shinobi with bloodline limits. Naruto heard from Obito that they were negotiating with the Nibi vessel, and the blonde was looking forward to meeting a fellow demon container.

They were also searching for the Nanabi Jinchurriki who was as they found out was exiled from Takigakure. As Kakuzu guessed they abused the poor girl till she had enough and left his with venom mentioning anything of his former village. Naruto and Haku were both disgusted on that village being actually worse than Konoha in the blond's treatment. But hoped they find her before anything bad happened to their Jinchurriki sister.

Naruto had significantly calmed down over one year, becoming more quiet and analytical. Though his brash, mischievous, and exuberant personality was still present, the blonde knew when to be serious. While Haku was still the same but she had a much warmer persona. Though the one who usually sees it is Naruto. She does smile a lot more, which the blond off handily commented she looked more beautiful smiling.

The 14 and 17 year old was currently sitting outside, his back to a tree; their cloaks splayed over them like a blanket. Haku was cuddled beside him with her head on his chest as both felt a calming peace in the forest. But the Hyoton/Jinchurriki loved the relaxing warmth the radiated from Naruto's body. She always felt so relaxed and safe when they did this. Feeling the blond's hand lightly play her hair which she let grow more to her knees. Even his touch was gentle and soothing.

"I wonder how everyone is doing back home," Naruto said quietly.

Haku's raven colored eyes looked up as the blond looked ahead. "Who do you miss most?"

"Jiji, Amaya-Neechan, Sakura-Chan, The Ichiraku's, Kaka-Sensei, hell even Sasuke-Teme."

She had also learned the closest thing to a family he had in Konoha was unique bunch in the red light district. This Amaya he spoke of with very deep affection and respect. Perhaps she is the closest thing to an elder sister to him next to Konan. But it was curious when told how she has crimson hair and velvet eyes. Much like Nagato's before his Doujutsu ever activated as a child.

Could she be…?

But even now he still had strong feelings for the rosette Kunoichi that he fell for when they were six. And for whatever reason that never bothered Haku. While she did not like how Sakura treated Naruto when he told her about his crush. Strangely she felt envious on just how much the rosette meant to him, despite one sided. And she wondered how she could change that… while not lose the boy she was secretly very much in love with, but afraid to tell him. What she did not know it was the same for him.

This prompted Kyuubi and Sanbi to change that somehow. Both Bijuu were getting tired on how their containers were being absolute chicken shits when addressing their feelings for each other.

Gently touching his whisker marks on his cheeks he nearly purrs as he looks down. Ever since learning that little detail Haku, Rin, and Konan had to stop themselves from giggling on how cute it was.

"They will be fine Naruto-Kun. And I know in their hearts they will be over the moon seeing you again."

The two smiled at each other a hold each other closer. In their linked telepathic worldscape both Kyuubi and Sanbi sigh in frustration.

"**Honestly I think these two will still virgins by forty before tell their hearts to each other," **Sanbi grumbled.

The Bijuu King chuckled knowingly; **"Actually there is only one virgin here and that's not kit."**

Turning wide eye to his eldest brother the old fox smirked; **"Remember Naruto has some interesting friends in the red light district of Konoha. They decided to celebrate his graduation to becoming a real shinobi. And have to say being friends with the most beautiful human female next to that Konan woman, knew how treated kit **_**very**__**well**_** all night…"**

Kyuubi laughed wildly seeing Sanbi gawk at him in disbelief. _**Girl you know how to pick the unique ones. Well least he'll know what to do with you. And not act Yagura, Kami-Chan I don't want to remember that ever again!**_

The demon Turtle never wanted to even comprehend that experience as long as he still lives!

In the outside world the two teens see Obito and Yahiko walking over to them. Seeing their serious expressions they both got up and put on their cloaks with serious but questioning expressions.

"What's wrong," Haku asks as the two men stop in front of them.

Obito looked away as Yahiko spoke; "Naruto, we have some grave news from Konoha."

The blond braced himself for anything as his hand and Haku's interlock. Obito sighed; "Hiruzen Sarutobi, The Sandaime Hokage is dead. He was assassinated…"

Naruto's eyes widened as he held Haku's hand tighter. All three mournfully saw stray tears fall down his cheeks. While they knew the Kyuubi Jinchurriki had the Sandaime as his first real and true friend. No one however will understand just how much Naruto truly loved Hiruzen like he was real grandfather.

_Grandpa… _

Soon grief was replaced by pure rage as Naruto gritted his teeth as he growled out; "Who…."

"We don't know. We have a feeling it might have been an inside job; someone from within Konoha. That leads us to suspect it was Danzo's doing," Yahiko sighed answering truthfully.

The blond's eyes flashed pure crimson for a moment as he snarled hearing Danzo's name while brunette narrowed her eyes. Both teens researched tirelessly on the age war-hawk and nothing they found was anything good. While the man maybe loyal to Konoha to the bone, but he is loyal to himself first. They never had seen such a vile and wicked individual such as him.

"Who is going to take over as Godaime," Haku asks while her secret crush regains himself.

"Word is, Tsunade Senju of the Sannin is returning. This is a good thing; from what Jiraiya-sensei told me, she's a good woman, and can be trusted." Yahiko stated.

Naruto nodded as he calmed down finally. Though they had never met Jiraiya, he seemed like a decent man. He's what inspired Yahiko, Nagato, and Konan to begin the Akatsuki in the first place; he was a strong devoted believer in peace.

"Naruto, Haku... You two come with me. We'll see you around Yahiko. I'll get the two briefed and set up." Obito said. The orange haired leader nodded, and the four parted ways. Obito led the duo Jinchurriki into the base, and into the weapons cache and briefing room.

"Naruto, Haku, we have your first mission for you both." Obito said. The two immediately straightened, and diverted all attention onto the Uchiha. Smiling, Obito began to rummage through the weapon stock.

"This will be your first assassination mission; I believe you both are prepared. Word is; the daimyo of the Land of Waves are beginning to re-instate that slime's Gatou's ideals into the country. It's slowly becoming isolated and beginning to deteriorate; the bridge, which you were named after in honor of your efforts Naruto, is now in his control. The people are starving. There's another candidate for the position, but the present leader needs to be...eliminated." Obito said.

Naruto tensed. _So; back to The Land of Waves, eh? I sort of miss that place. It was a nice country. I wonder how Tazuna and Inari are doing._

Haku blinked; _Nami… Again it is under siege but from within. Where I found you Naruto-kun, and where we died… It shall be free once more._

Naruto and Haku both had learned the fate of Nami a couple of months after his joining of the Akatsuki. The blond felt proud that he had done something to help the people, and that a bridge was named after him.

Haku only felt guilt since she was on Gatou's payroll along with Zabuza. Naruto had helped her comes to terms with that time, but it still hurt her. And only made her determination stronger.

Naruto and Haku were both prepared to complete this mission. Naruto no longer had a problem with taking a life; he had dispatched a few bandits when he was on a run in the forest; they had attacked a family who were traveling along the main road. His first kill was a kunai to the throat. He felt remorse for it, but it didn't overwhelm him. Naruto felt that as long as they weren't innocent, and in his eyes 'deserved' death, he would not feel regret for ending another man's life.

For Haku her first kill was Naruto, and she really doubts she will ever completely forgive herself for doing that. However, the truly corrupt and evil she no longer hesitates. Though she still makes sure their end is painless as possible. Some things would never change with her.

_Your still too soft Haku…_

She could hear her surrogate father and first sensei say that every time when she killed.

Obito then pulled out two wrist straps. They had strange poles on them. He gave them to Naruto, who wrapped them around his wrists. Both teens then looked up at Obito quizzically.

"Uh...what are these?"

"Your new weapons. Flick your wrists out." He said. Naruto did so, and for each strap, a long, razor sharp blade extended out. Naruto noticed that the straps had a button that comfortably rested on his palms. He pressed them, and the blades retracted. Naruto grinned.

"Cool!" He exclaimed, constantly extended and retracting the blades. He was fascinated by them; they were literally undetectable, and were seemingly _very _sharp.

Haku looked at them just as curious as he was, then a thought hit her.

"Those are hidden blades; they are easily concealed, and can pierce almost anything. Those will be your main weapons of disposal in assassination missions; they won't fair very well in straight combat, so if things get hairy, retract them and resort to your regular combat skills."

"This will do."

Both male look over in surprise seeing Haku created a version pair for herself made out of ice. Thanks to a gift from Nagato and Konan, the young brunette now can free create any objects with ease using her Hyoton. While both never said what they did, they just gave her a beautiful silver chain earring she wears on her right ear it dangles at the end a small but flawless diamond.

Naruto and Obito smirk; "Using that gift well I see."

Soon her ice creations vanish as she looks at the two; "and mastering it well."

Naruto nodded in understanding, and stopped messing with the blades. "What sort of opposition are we going to be facing?"

"Nothing major; Nami doesn't have ninja, as you know full well. So probably a few thugs, maybe some Ronin, and if you're unlucky enough, a nuke-nin." The Uchiha said.

"We already set it up; you're both going in as mercenaries for hire. You will both have some back up; we're sending one of our newest members with you. Only the daimyo candidate knows what you're really doing there; he hired you, after all."

"And I'm going to ask you both this...during the mission, and all missions after it, conceal your identities. It's paramount that you both being alive does not spread till the right time. When you return, I'm going to be teaching you both an advanced transformation technique for long-term engagements. And also...the Nibi Jinchurriki has agreed to join our ranks. She has full control over her Bijuu, and has agreed to train you both in that department with some help from her partner in Kumo. Understood?"

"Hai," Haku said bowing.

"Yes, sir!" Naruto said, playfully saluting. Obito grinned and ruffled his hair. "Your partner is waiting outside; he may be a familiar face."

_**XxX Mountain Entrance XxX**_

With Naruto equipped with his hidden blades, Raijin-kin, and stocked up on supplies and weaponry along with Haku, they walked outside, to be greeted with a tall ninja. He had bandages over his face and a very familiar large sword on his back. The three stared at each other, slack jawed.

"Z… ZABUZA! / Zabuza-Sama," both teens yell/say in unison.

The former Kiri swordsman kneeled in front of Haku as he placed his hand on her cheek both looking in shock and joy. "When I visited your grave I found it hollow when I wanted to give you a proper burial. I never thought Kami was listening when I hoped you survived."

"I didn't Zabuza-Sama," Haku smiled sadly. "Thanks to a now dear and trusted friend, Naruto-kun and I are back."

Zabuza looked over to the said blond as he stood again; "where the fucking shrimp go? Damn you hit a hell of growth spurt!"

Naruto's eye twitched; "missed you too Zabuza… Who recruited you?"

"Believe when I say I was shocked when seeing none other than Itachi Uchiha and my former Kiri swordsman comrade Kisame Hoshigaki. And what was further unnerving that oversized walking piece of sushi was actually looking for me."

The trio begins their track to Nami as Naruto and Haku put on their straw hats similar to Itachi's and Kisame's, and masks like Kakashi's. Zabuza pulled a hood over his head but kept his eyes on Naruto and surrogate daughter.

_He's different...more mature and focused. What did they do to him? And Haku, I never seen such strength in her eyes. I am glad they treated her better than I did…_

"So gaki, what have they been teaching you and Haku?"

"Well, we both are their assassins now. We specialize in stealth and infiltration; this is our first mission." Naruto said seriously.

"All I really needed Zabuza-Sama was polishing of my skills. Plus I learned a new Taijutsu and Kenjutsu from Naruto-Kun."

_Haku's voice, its warmer than I remember. Naruto-Kun… What is that blond been doing with her? _Zabuza glared under his hood as Naruto internally shivered.

"**You won't tell him your Jinchurriki girl," **Sanbi asks.

_After the mission. Zabuza-Sama still remembers you and the late Yondaime Mizukage . While I know he will accept me, he may still hold a grudge against you Sanbi-Sama, and I don't want that. And while I do not know about Kyuubi-Sama, I know the others consider you a friend._

Sanbi still could not get over how accepting this girl was. As she said a year before the two have spoken often and were becoming close friends while the old Turtle demon was teaching all he knew.

The blond focuses as his eyes scanned the forest as they advanced to Nami no Kuni. They were about a day's run from there; the Akatsuki's headquarters was deep within the forests of the Hi no Kuni, well off the beaten path.

Naruto and Haku realized this would be the first public mission the group was doing; others had been relatively low profile, just to make money for the group. Hidan and Kakuzu did some high profile assassinations, but it was never anyone too important, and they never left a trace.

The Akatsuki were a complete unknown to the shinobi world. Like the shadows within the darkness as Itachi once said.

8 hours into the run, Naruto, Haku, and Zabuza made camp. They sat at a small fire that they made in a cave, and the two Jinchurriki pulled down their masks and took off their hats. Zabuza looked at Naruto.

"Hey kid...how come you haven't returned home?" He asked. Naruto sighed, and took a small bite of a protein bar he had brought.

"At the moment that is impossible. Did Kakashi-Sensei tell you anything about me before leaving Nami?"

Zabuza shook his head; "he was too wrapped in guilt losing you. Your old team was not faring any better."

The blond looks sadly at the fire while Haku looks her crush mournfully. "Zabuza-Sama. Naruto-Kun is the Kyuubi Jinchurriki. As I was made the Sanbi Jinchurriki."

Zabuza rose to feet fast: "They made you Jinchurriki!"

"It was the only way to save me. Please understand I hold no anger or resentment for their actions. Otherwise I would still be dead. And Sanbi I trust completely," Haku said a strong seriousness.

The former Kiri Swordsman calmed down as he sat back down, that was a life he never would wish on even his worst enemy. He knew how people who became Jinchurriki were more or less pariahs and outcasts. And receiving trust of any kind was harder than ever. He only knew of the two in Kumo who are actually loved. Which surprised him when hearing one joining them and leaving Kumogakure.

Zabuza looks over sadly to Naruto; "can only guess what you went through in Konoha."

"Being stabbed nearly to death twenty times when your six can leave an impression," Naruto said in almost a whisper.

_Fucking hell… it's amazing he is this well held together. You are tough as hell gaki, _Zabuza thought with his respect for the blond growing.

"There's this man in my village. He's a sick, demented old fart; if I were to return now, without my status as being alive, and without being a shinobi of Konoha officially, then he would jump at the chance and force me into his ranks. He has a special Anbu division, and I would be treated as a mindless slave; a mere caged animal." Naruto finished.

"That is why we are not showing ourselves just yet Zabuza-Sama. And wherever Naruto-Kun goes I will always be at his side."

The blond paled seeing the former Kiri Nin glare at him with some killer intent. "What have you been doing with Haku gaki?"

"Nothing," Naruto said quickly.

"Good… But sense I can tell Haku really cares for you I have a very simple rule."

Zabuza leaned right into Naruto's face as a devil mask appeared behind the Kiri swordsman. This scared the blond Jinchurriki almost shitless.

"Treat her right or I will cut you in half. Do we have an understanding maggot," Zabuza said slow and menacing.

"SIR YES SIR!"

Haku shook her head, Zabuza was always over protective when it came to her. But a question was bothering the Hyoton/Jinchurriki.

"Zabuza-Sama." She got both males attention. "Why did you join the Akatsuki?"

The former Kiri Nin looked away. "Losing you. When you died I realized what I really lost. I am sorry how I treated you Haku. Forgive me."

Saying shock was all over the female brunette's face was an understatement. Did her death have this much of an effect on him? Soon Haku smiles sadly with light tears.

"There is nothing to forgive… But thank you Zabuza-Sama."

_**XxX xx XxX**_

The next morning, the trio packed up and continued on their way.

Soon enough, they arrived at the bridge, which was now guarded by samurai, and was impossible to cross without permission. The way Naruto entered the land a year ago was blocked off permanently.

Zabuza, Haku, and Naruto approached the gate. Naruto was forever grateful when finally eating a healthy food regiment his body hit a strong growth spurt. This was unknowingly aided by the Kyuubi.

A gruff looking man approached them. "State your names and business here." Zabuza had sealed his sword away to avoid suspicion the night before, so they were forced to use aliases.

"My name is Yamato, these are my partners Gin and Lyn," Zabuza/Yamato stated. "We're here as mercs for hire; your daimyo should be expecting us."

The man went back to the gate, and after a brief conversation with his colleague, confirming their story, he gestured Naruto, Haku, and Zabuza to come forward. The gate lifted, and the three were escorted to the daimyo's house.

Naruto glanced around the town carefully; it was extremely different from the last time he was here. The buildings were reconstructed and were more modernized, the people looked somewhat happier than they had been; though Naruto attributed their lack of true peace to the corrupt leader they had to deal with. He still saw a large amount of people living on the streets, and from the looks of the markets, the food was overpriced by a large amount.

His thoughts once again went back to Tazuna and Inari. _Are they okay? The last time, the old man had missing-nin after him. He's probably a magnet for trouble, if his crazy attitude was anything to infer from._

Haku and Zabuza also took in the sights with a critical stealthy eye. And both were determined to make this second Gatou end his reign before it could begin.

A few minutes later, they arrived, and saw a rather plump, greedy looking man awaiting them. He was flanked by two thugs. A mental check of the photo they were given confirms it; this was the daimyo.

_Ugly fucker… _was the thought of both Naruto and Zabuza.

"Welcome! I'm glad you three are joining us. We've been getting some trouble from the local populace...ungrateful scum can't realize what's good for them."

Naruto stealthily prepared a tri pronged, sealed kunai. A senbon threaded through Haku's fingers. A subtle nod from Zabuza gave them confirmation.

"It's our pleasure." Zabuza said.

The samurai on their leader's left was about to speak, when a pronged kunai flew from Naruto and embedded itself in his throat. In a golden flash, Naruto appeared in front of the frightened daimyo, his hidden blade unsheathed.

Haku effortless sent senbon into an accurately hitting the kill points on the remaining thugs and ronin in a matter of seconds.

With an unseen speed, the blond's blade impaled the bottom of the large man's jaw, piercing through the roof of his mouth and stabbed into his brain. The man twitched a few times, before falling to the ground, dead. Zabuza had dispatched all the final guards with relative ease. Blood dripped from the blade as it retracted.

The populace gathered around the three Nin, and within minutes, erupted into cheers. It seemed as though they were waiting for something like this to happen, and were overjoyed that it did. An old man with a young boy on his back approached them, grinning widely. Naruto recognized them.

_Tazuna-Jiji...Inari!_

"Thank you, thank you!" Tazuna exclaimed.

The three nodded. "I presume you are the candidate," Haku asks.

The old man nodded, and Inari grinned. Naruto smiled underneath his mask, though his eyes only showed cold impassiveness like Haku's and Zabuza's.

"Take your position; make sure this country knows peace, Tazuna-san. And if anyone asks how this came to be...saying only a new dawn is approaching the world." Naruto said, before the three disappeared in a flash of leaves, and water.

Tazuna smiled softly. _Thank you...Akatsuki._

Nami no Kuni was free once more.

_**XxX the next day XxX**_

The three returned to the base. They opened the doors, and cheers erupted from their comrades –who were all present-. Taking off their hats and masks Haku and Naruto smile, Zabuza smirked under his bandages. Obito laughed and smacked Naruto on the back. "I knew you could do it, kid." He said. Naruto laughed a little.

Konan came over kneeling in front of Haku smiling warmly as she hugged her. "Good work Imouto-Chan."

"Hai, Neechan," Haku whispered hugging back.

After the initial celebrations, Yahiko, Obito and a girl about the age 19 and a playful-feline smirk on her face, you could tell by her cat-like slit eyes she is extremely dangerous approaches the two. Long straight blond hair bound with taunt bandages. Average in height, with an athletic figure. She wears a short-sleeved black and purple blouse and black pants, both of which had a design similar to clouds on them, purple fingerless gloves and a chain of white beads wound around her left hand. She also wears the standard Kumo Hitai-Ate, black sandals and kunai holster which are strapped to her right thigh. She also wore bandages around her arms and legs as well as a red belt around her waist. They notice a beautiful katana strapped to her belt.

"Naruto, Haku, we'd like you both to meet Yugito Nii, the Nibi Jinchurriki." Yahiko said, gesturing to the woman beside him.

The older teen still smirks; "nice to meet another brother and sister," her voice sultry.

Haku bows while Naruto shakes his fellow blond's hand; "pleasure… Sister."

"Naruto, Haku, you're both going to be leaving with Yugito on a training trip. With her you're going to meet the Hachibi Jinchurriki and both will help you to master the Kyuubi and Sanbi's chakra," Obito smiled.

Naruto nodded. "When?"

"Now. Pack your stuff both of you. It could take anywhere from a week to a year, so prepare for that. We'll see you when you get back. By then...our plans should be ready to be put into action." Yahiko said, hinting at something _huge _for the Akatsuki.

"Alright then."

"Hai."

Yahiko then handed Naruto a large scroll. "That's the key to the seal on your stomach; I had Nagato make it. Haku already has her key. Good luck." Naruto took the scroll, and nodded, before leaving along with Haku to their quarters.

The leader of the Akatsuki sighed; "Shame we could not get the Hachibi Jinchurriki to join us as well."

Yugito shook her head as she crossed her arms; "Kirabi while being a tad… Eccentric, is purely loyal to Kumo. He loves the village too much to leave, plus his brother is the Raikage. You'd think he'd actually let him run off to some rogue group of missing Nin. Lastly he truly does love his brother and is fiercely protective of him."

Obito and Yahiko nodded in that fair assessment.

Zabuza sat over beside Kisame and Itachi. "What did you drag me into?"

The shark-man grins; "you were getting bored and you know it. Plus you got that daughter of yours back."

"And hiding she is Jinchurriki now…"

Itachi looked over; "it was the only way to save her."

Zabuza looks to the Uchiha; "Believe me I am grateful she is alive. Just happy she will not face the hells that poor gaki faced in Konoha."

Itachi and Kisame nodded in agreement while watching Yugito leave to meet up with Naruto and Haku.

_**XxX xx XxX**_

After saying their goodbyes and packing, the three Jinchurriki traveled to a harbor. There, they took a small boat to an island that was strangely also a turtle. From there they met tall muscular dark skin man with shades wearing a standard Kumo uniform and vest with what looked like eight swords on his back.

"Ey, yo say HO; it's good to meet you! I'm Killer Bee, the one and only vessel of the Hachibi! Sup lil kitty glad to see ya back if only till I runback!" The man said.

Naruto paled while Haku sweat-dropped when the man rapped. Yugito simply waved dismissively.

_Good Kami...he's...eccentric._

"It's nice to meet you as well, Bee-san." Naruto said, smiling.

Haku bowed; "Bee-Sama…"

_I did warn them, _the Nibi Jinchurriki rolled her eyes. "Come on you two!"

She explained that both of them will aid them in learning to master their Bijuu. Though Kirabi will have to leave for home in a few weeks.

Naruto and Haku had met Motoi, who was a man, according to Yugito and Killer Bee that could be trusted with even the most important secrets. This allowed the two to freely roam the island and take look at the sights without the mask/straw hat combo.

Before they left, Obito had given them a lengthy scroll, detailing the most complex transformation jutsu they had ever seen. Naruto had a few shadow clones copy the scroll, and work on the technique while they followed Yugito and Bee to a waterfall.

"Alright, Uzumaki. Sit there, and focus on nothing but your environment. Clear your thoughts. It will be then that you confront your true self. Haku, you will do this tomorrow." Motoi said.

Naruto did as he was told, and sat in front of the waterfall, closing his eyes. Soon, he felt a strange fog appear around the area, and couldn't sense the presence of anyone nearby. He knew he was in his mind now. He opened his eyes to see a carbon copy of himself exited slowly from the waterfall, his eyes black, and his irises red.

Yami-Naruto smirked darkly; "still weak… do you honestly believe those people in the Akatsuki, Haku-Chan, or home especially give a damn about us? As far as Konoha is concerned the Kyuubi brat is dead and gone!"

Naruto's glare hardened. "Shut your mouth. The villagers were blinded by their hatred of the fox; our grandfather didn't tell them what I truly was. Fear spreads paranoia, which in turn spreads hate." Naruto spoke sharply.

The darker version of him laughed. "Are you seriously still that naïve? Konoha hated us the moment we were born. Sasuke-Teme and Sakura-Chan only saw us as dead weight. Despite that bitch being utterly useless, and the Uchiha piece of shit obsessed with killing his brother Naruto! Speaking of those two, how hard do you think they fucking each other's brains out?"

"SHUT IT," Naruto roared.

Preparing a Rasengan, his darker-self grinned and did the same. Naruto charged, and the two met, Rasengan vs. Rasengan. The sound they made was deafening as they exploded on contact, and the two Naruto's jumped skid backwards on the water's surface.

"Peace is unobtainable. You're a fool for thinking otherwise. Everyone will always be blinded by hate and rage; look what I just did with you. Love breeds hate. Hate breeds conflict. One word about your precious 'Sakura-Chan' and you were set off. Wonder how you'd react to Haku-Chan" Dark Naruto explained.

The real Naruto sighed calming himself.

"I'm the true Naruto; you're my inner feelings and thoughts. That is who you _really _are."

"You're right. But how do you think I still liked Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked.

His darker-self froze.

"Because I knew, deep down, she was kind, considerate and trustworthy. She only did those things because I was an idiot and deserved it. Same with the villagers; I'm the vessel of the Kyuubi. Civilians wouldn't know the difference between the Bijuu and the Jinchurriki."

"Shut the fuck up! You don't know anything! They scorned us! Sakura-teme ignored us for the Uchiha! You can't forgive them for that!" He yelled, gesturing wildly with his hands.

Naruto smiled as his darker-self charged him, and he caught him in an embrace. "But I already have forgiven them. And so have you." He said. His darker self's eyes widened, and turned to blue, with tears in his eyes.

"But do we choose Haku-chan or Sakura-Chan? Or do we forgive the village because of them?"

Naruto then snapped his eyes open, now out of his mind. He turned to Haku, Yugito, Bee and Motoi, grinning.

Their eyes widened. "Did you already do it?" Motoi said.

Naruto nodded.

"Nice kid, even Yugito and Bee didn't do it on his first try." He said.

Haku smiled as she hugged Naruto who hugged back. Yugito smirked while Kirabi grinned, holding out his fist.

"Hit me up, boss." He said. Naruto smirked and bumped fists with him.

"Haku Yuki, your turn," Motoi said. "Just do what Naruto did."

She nods as she walks to the center of the lake with only grass spot in the middle of the beautiful calm water. Closing her eyes she concentrates. Sound soon vanishes as she knows she is in her mindscape. Slowly coming through the waterfall was her darker self. But her eyes were red with the sclera black. Both stare at each other for what felt like hours.

"What are we? Father saw us as a tainted monster to be killed, Zabuza-Sama made us into a weapon for his own purposes. Do you believe the people in the Akatsuki really see us as a human being? Do really think Naruto-Kun actually loves us," Dark Haku spoke with calm venom in her tone.

"Tell me what you believe," Haku asks evenly.

Dark Haku narrows her eyes; "that no one will ever see us or love us for who we truly are. We're nothing but a soulless weapon for people who only want to use us. And Naruto-Kun… he loves some whore who never showed him love or affection. He does not deserve us, no one does!"

Haku blinked as she sighed. She began walking up to her darker self who also started walking. "Peace is an illusion, a self-made creation made by humans to mask over their lust for violence and bloodlust. Love is meaningless… they words that hold nothing but hate and jealousy. That is the truth Haku Yuki."

Both meet half way as they stare at each other. What happens shock her darker self. Raising her hand Haku touches the cheek of her darker self.

"But we both know it was Naruto-Kun who showed us how to be a human again when we talked that special night when told him our past. It's because of his love, warmth, and compassion we are alive again. He is why we can forgive Tousan for what he did, be thankful for Zabuza-Sama who saved us. And be grateful to the Akatsuki for giving us a home."

"That fucking pink haired bitch has no right to him," Dark Haku screamed as tears form. "Why does he even love someone who hates him and not love us!?"

Slowly Haku hugs her darker half. "Because he sees the truth of who a person truly is. What he sees in Sakura-San is what made him fall for her. And both know he does truly love us."

Dark Haku slowly cried as her eyes became normal hugging her lighter half tightly; "then there is no fear anymore. We're free… to finally tell him."

Her eyes flew open as she looks back to a stunned and gawking Yugito, Killer Bee, and Motoi. Naruto smirks till tilting his head as his close friend walks straight up to him. What happens next changes them both.

"I love you Naruto Uzumaki," she said as leaned up kissing him fully on the lips her arms wrapped around his neck.

The blond was shell shocked till his instincts take over as his arms wrap around her small waist and their eyes closing. Their mouths open as their tongues dance but not seeking dominance. For the audience beside them, Motoi fainted from a massive nose bleed while Yugito blushed wildly with Killer Bee snickering.

Oxygen was growing sparse as they stopped reluctantly. Both Naruto and Haku panting while gazing lovingly at each other.

"I know you love Sakura-San. I accept that but still please accept that I also love you as much as you love her. May I be yours along with Sakura?"

While Naruto felt his emotions going on whirlwind he felt oddly relieved. While truthfully he loved Sakura he did fell in love with Haku also, and fell hard for her. Now she let out to his surprise she felt the same and just as strongly. And did she just say she'd share?

"I love you too. But how could I put you in that position like that with someone else also? I never want you to be in place feeling like some emotionless harem."

She smiled sweetly; he always was thoughtful. "Just only Sakura-San and me. No one else, I doubt people care if someone has a two lovers than a den forced sex-slaves given themselves to some scum like Gatou."

The blond visibly cringed; "Please I never want to see that kind of mental scaring." Haku giggled. "You think we can convince Sakura-Chan into this uh three-way relationship?"

The Hyoton user/Jinchurriki smiled; "we will figure it out. One step at a time." Haku kissed her new boyfriend lightly before they both look at the others finally realizing they were there.

Motoi was back up with pieces of cloth in both his nostrils. He glared at the two as they sheepishly rubbed the back of their heads.

"You two are different," Yugito says failing to stop blushing.

"Yo lil nine and lil three, you two get it on like busy bees. And add another to the mix that is some wacked out shit. You lil nine be one lucky mutha fucka," Bee commenting with his bad rapping.

Both Naruto and Haku blushed when their brains decipher what their very strange Jinchurriki kin meant.

"Let's get moving," Motoi growls out.

The five then walked under the waterfall, emerging in a massive cavern underneath the mountain. There were carvings of headless statues along a walkway, which led to a large wall with a huge number of ancient carvings on it.

They walked up to a lion's head. "Stick your head in there, and pull the lever. If you truly got rid of all the hatred within you, then you will live. If not...you will end up like them." Moitoi said, gesturing to the statues.

Naruto gulped while Haku paled, but both nodded.

Naruto stuck his head into the mouth of the lion first, and squinted. He saw a small lever at the back, and pulled it. He froze, noting that he wasn't dead, and pulled his head out. Haku breathed a sigh she held in along with Yugito. Killer Bee smirked and bumped fist with the male blond.

"Lil Three your turn to prove your worth, or be nothing but a headless sucka."

Taking a deep breath Haku repeated Naruto's actions putting her head in the lion's mouth. Seeing the lever at the back she pulled it. Her boyfriend could not stop smiling in relief when she pulled her head out and smiled back. They hugged each other tightly before letting go. Soon the five walked into a strange room that was pure white; it seemed as though they were floating on nothing.

"This is the final step," Yugito said to her younger Jinchurriki kin.

"Alright. Sit down, and close your eyes. My Bijuu and Yugi-Chan's will be helpin' ya out when you tame the Kyuubi and Sanbi. Ya ready?" Bee asked. Naruto and Haku nodded, and closed their eyes, going into their respected mindscapes.

"Now the hard part," Yugito muttered.

_**XxX Naruto's Mindscape XxX**_

The blond appeared in front of the Kyuubi's cage for the first time in his life. A pair of blood red, slitted eyes opened, glaring at Naruto. Naruto glared right back as the Kyuubi lit up, and came into view.

"**Welcome… Naruto Uzumaki," **the old fox gave a rare non-malicious grin.

Naruto had lifted an eyebrow. Was it him or did the fox seem happy to see him?

"Why the hell are you so happy? Aren't you supposed to be the embodiment of malice hatred?" Naruto asked, frowning as he walked over to the seal.

**"Because. I've been watching you for some time, going on you and that girl's little peace campaign ever since you and I were brought back to this world. Ever since you took the hits for that Uchiha, I've felt...inspired by****you and the girl."** He said.

Naruto chuckled. "Well, even if that's a lie, or a joke or actual truth, I'm still taking it as a compliment. Thanks, Kyuubi. And by the way...one of my goals, besides world peace and becoming Hokage, and making Haku-Chan happy, is to get rid of _your _hatred, Kyuubi. Seeing and talking to Yugi-Chan and how she talks to Nibi, I can't help but feel jealous. It's like they're friends or even sisters. I want that." Naruto said.

Kyuubi was for a rare moment floored. He didn't expect his vessel to show genuine concern for him, nor did he ever think his vessel would want to be _friends _with him. Friendship was a completely foreign concept to him. Kyuubi sensed for any negative emotions in the boy in front of him, and froze when he found none whatsoever.

**"Where is your true self, boy? The one that harbors your hatred and distaste for those worthless maggots in the village that scorned us, belittled us, and hurt**** us?"**

"I am my true self. I know, Kyuubi. You were forced to attack Konoha. In truth, you're as innocent as I am. That's why I want to be friends with you; in a way, we're the same. Sort of." Naruto said, before unzipping his cloak and lifting up his mesh undershirt with his teeth. The seal appeared on his well-defined abs, and the key appeared on his right arm.

Kyuubi looked at the boy with concern. He was going to attempt to wrestle for his chakra?

Whether it is out of concern for his, and by extent, his vessel's safety, or he truly was inspired by Naruto's compassion and words, Kyuubi held up a claw hand.

**"Naruto. Do not attempt to wrestle my chakra from me. You wish to end my hatred, and be friends? Very well. Earn my trust. I will give you an extent of my chakra willingly. If you please me with the actions you do with it, you can remove the seal, and we will begin a partnership. You're the first human that has shown genuine positive emotion towards me, besides the old man..." **Kyuubi said, remembering fondly of the Sage of the Six Paths.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. _He's going to give it to me...for free? And I just have to earn his trust...very well, Kyuubi. I trust you enough. I will try to do the same. Hope Haku-chan is doing okay._

_**XxX Haku's Mindscape XxX**_

Standing at the lake's edge Haku smiles as Sanbi rises from the waters. He looks at her curiously.

"**Your inner darkness is gone. I feel no trace of her. What is it you wish Haku?"**

The Brunette blinked, that was first time Sanbi used her name. "Yugito-San and Killer Bee-San said I must wrestle against you to gain the full use of your chakra?"

The Sanbi shook his head; **"You can if you want. Or considering how we have progressed since this past year I will give my chakra freely. Keep earning my trust and friendship and we shall see where this will lead. When you are comfortable and truly safe with me then remove the seal."**

Haku smiled; "In truth I feel safe with you now. And I know in my heart we can be true friends with each other."

Without hesitation she removes the seal. Sanbi moves one of large hands beside her as he looks down at her warmly. **"Then let us bring peace to this world… My Imouto. Just as my father wanted."**

Haku smiled with light tears falling from her eyes. "Hai… Oniisan"

_**XxX real world XxX**_

Both Naruto and Haku open their eyes. Looking at each other with a warm grin they could feel the sheer full power of their respected Bijuu.

Yugito and Killer Bee felt their jaws drops along with Motoi. In Kirabi's mind even Hachibi is in shock, the old fox did he just give his power freely?! Both watched with their respected Bijuu telling them everything.

_Matatabi, what the hell are these two?!_

Yugito heard a sultry feminine voice chuckled; **"Trust me when I say I am shocked seeing Kyuubi-Kun be this open. But as for Sanbi-Kun, he always like me loved humans. No surprise he'd rather help his container than go against her. Lucky girl, had it been any of the others she have to fight them. Well maybe not Nanabi-Chan."**

Calling upon Kyuubi's and Sanbi's Chakra. Naruto's body is covered in pure golden flames with his eyes now orange and slit irises with unique black mark outlining in areas. Haku was covered in velvet flames with her eyes dark purple and slit irises also with black markings. Both felt amazing, strong. They could sense every emotion from Yugito, Bee, and Motoi. They also could sense Nibi and Hachibi.

Kyuubi's voice echoed from within his mind. **"Naruto, be wary of this form. It casts a large chakra signature, and it wills only last about 10 minutes with the amount of chakra I'm supplying you. I imagine Sanbi is telling this to Haku as well."**

_Only ten minutes Sanbi-Nii-Sama? _

"**For now yes. Your body has only had two years with me being inside. After a few more years you will be able to handle more. I won't risk hurting you."**

Haku smiled sweetly; _Arigato my Oniisan…_

_What kind of powers do you have, Kyuubi?_

The old fox chuckled from within his mind. **"The one you can do in that mode is my most powerful; the Bijuudarma. To create it is much like creating a Rasengan, though you must balance the correct chakra ratio of 8:2, positive to negative. However due to only having half of my power it will not be complete. If we find the other half of my chakra we can repair a lot a damage done to both of us."**

_Damage?_

"**Because your father used the Shiki Fūin he took away half my power. Due to that it messed up your chakra network severely and only left me with half power. However since nothing can be sealed within a god my other half is in a powerful seal somewhere in a safe place. We find it and I can repair the damage and grant you some unique benefits."**

Naruto's mind went on overdrive as he tried to figure where the sealed portion of the Kyuubi's power would be. Then it hit him as the fox smirked; **"You guessed it kit. We will have to see that Sannin to reclaim what is ours."**

_With your chakra my Hyoton is heightened further?!_

Haku felt her eyes almost pop out hearing that amongst being able to wield the Bijuudarma. Also the brunette skins –though remaining soft- and bones has been uniquely hardened to be unbreakable like a tortious shell. But the bonus was now that her Hyoton is advanced to unbelievable degree. Like the earing she can make objects at will but now it is magnified and strengthened by fifty percent.

Safe to say Haku was reeling from all this.

"Yugi-Chan, Bee-San, Kyuubi said I can create the Bijuudarma. I am going to try," Naruto spoke up.

"I can also do that. But will wait till later," Haku said watching her boyfriend.

"Be careful Naruto," Yugito said with concern.

The Hachibi vessel nodded. "Yo, to assist in making it, imagine the chakra forming arms; it will help in balancing the ratio."

Naruto did so, and two large claws sprung from his back, and hung in front of him. He grinned, and began to form a Rasengan. Instead of a swirling ball of chakra forming, however, purple, red, and blue sphere started to form together, and eventually, it created an unstable ball which exploded in Naruto's face.

"Naruto-Kun!"

The blonde flew back, landing with a grunt with Haku by his side in seconds. Yugito and Bee's jaw were both slacking, and Motoi looked shocked.

_HOLY SHIT! _Was both the Nibi and Hachibi Jinchurriki's thoughts. Even their Bijuu were wide eye in shock.

"You...you actually formed it!" Moitoi exclaimed.

"WHOO!" Killer bee pumped his fists in the air in excitement.

"Not bad Naruto!" even Yugito is ecstatic.

Naruto flipped back to his feet with Haku standing beside him. Now came the month learning from Yugito on how to wield their respected Bijuu's chakra. Killer Bee will help till he had to return Kumogakure in a week.

_**XxX One month later XxX**_

The four stood at the docks outside of the island. Naruto shook Motoi's hand. While Haku smiled and bowed to the man.

"Thank you. It was nice to meet with you and help us."

Motoi smirked; "Likewise, Naruto Uzumaki, Haku Yuki. I look forward to meeting you both again. I bid you both and the Akatsuki good luck on your mission for peace." He said, smiling.

Haku, Yugito, and Naruto smiled. While the two were sad when Killer Bee left, he made a vow they would all meet again and bumped fists with both of them. He also extended his welcome for them to come over to Kumogakure and meet his students Samui, Karui, and Omoi.

They found Yugito was while a harsh task master, she was very kind and gentle after their training. The trio found a strong friendship and sibling bond being Jinchurriki. While the same time Haku and Naruto got learn more about their Bijuu. While slow the old fox and blond were becoming friends. At the same time Naruto was trying to help the Kyuubi get rid of his hate.

Even if they got along, that would be a challenge to heal the Bijuu King.

However Yugito and Naruto were floored when learning Haku had removed the seal. Stating that she had full trust in Isobu as she learned his name. And in truth they were becoming like a true brother and sister regardless one being a demon and the other human.

Naruto had almost mastered the Bijuudarma; it was still severely unstable, but he could hold it for 15 seconds without it exploding. He could also control the power of the explosion. Haku was close on his heels in learning it as well.

The transformation jutsu that Obito had given them was completely understood, Naruto and Haku practiced with it. It completely changed the outward appearance of the user, and could only be dispelled by a strong, direct hit to the chest. It also altered the user's chakra signature, which was good for Naruto and Haku; their chakra reserves were getting enormously high.

Also in that months' time both Naruto and Haku grew even closer now being a full fledge couple. Yugito and Motoi were just glad they were waiting before they tried the more hot and heavy stuff. Both doubt their sanity could take it, plus the former Kumo Kunoichi would have to deal with Matatabi's teasing to join in.

She swore Nibi is perhaps the biggest pervert on the planet. Somewhere a certain white haired pervert peeking in a hot spring felt strongly offended.

While having her first time on a mysterious moving island would be trilling, it was not what she wanted. And she loved how Naruto completely understood. He was an absolute gentleman with her and she only loved him more for it.

Though they still were figuring out just how the hell they could convince Sakura into a three-way relationship. Naruto did explain he does remember the rosette was not the sharing type when it came to being a fan-girl of Sasuke. So they knew turning the girl's mind would be one hell of a try.

Watching Motoi leave the three Jinchurriki put on their Akatsuki cloaks and hats while covering their lower half their face with their masks and left.

_**XxX Akatsuki Base XxX**_

They arrived a week later, and walked into the compound. Yahiko and Obito were there to greet them, looking completely serious.

"Well? How did it go?" Obito asked his sole onyx eye and fake special eye –made by Nagato- shimmering with anticipation. Naruto and Haku had eventually gotten over the 'melted' part of his face. Obito had told both the whole story, and it only increased the two teen's amount of respect for him.

Sadly Yugito was going to take a while getting used to that face of the Uchiha now being a member of the Akatsuki.

"I and the Kyuubi came to an understanding; he's entrusting me with some of his chakra to see what I do with it and what I use it for. I plan to get rid of his hatred completely; I want to work together with him. If I do well with his chakra, I'm going to open the seal so we can work in tandem. But also find the other half of his chakra so he can be restored and heal the damage to my chakra network." Naruto said proudly.

Yahiko and Obito tilted their head in confusion. How was Naruto's chakra network damaged? Yugito filled them in. "When sealing a Bijuu into a child you can't seal only half of them or their limited power completely throws that person's Chakra and their Chakra network off balance. There was more damage done then good when the Yondaime Hokage seal only half of the Kyuubi into Naruto."

Both men were shocked while Naruto spoke; "I am not angry at my old man or anything or you Obito. I doubt he knew about that fact when everything was going to hell and you were being controlled Obito. That was just a really bad fucked up day…"

Everyone was quiet as the Uchiha was mentally cursing himself while clinching his fists. _All because I let that bastard manipulate me everything went so wrong for Naruto. I swear I will find him and kill him one day. Even if I die in the process and go to hell with him… Till then Sensei, Kushina-Sama, I will do everything in my power to make Naruto into a true Shinobi and Hokage._

"On better knew Haku-Chan and Isobu are nearly in complete sync with each other," Naruto trying to lighten the mood.

The two men look at Hyoton user as they say, "Isobu?"

"That is my Bijuu's name. Isobu-Nii and I have become close friends and to me he is the big brother I could ever want. Like Naruto-Kun is letting me use his chakra freely and I already removed the seal since I trust my Niisan with my life."

"Excellent work, both of you," Yahiko smiled as they all walking into the base. Yugito winked at both of them as she walked beside them.

"Naruto, Haku...our plans our coming together. We, along with Nagato, are going to be training you both to the bone, and sending you both on mildly high ranked missions for nine months. At the end of those nine months...Akatsuki is going to go public." Yahiko said, with a proud smile.

Naruto and Haku couldn't help but return it. Walking into the main room of the base they saw Itachi and Kisame along with Deidara and Sasori. The four were talking with Nagato and Konan while Rin was reading a book.

However the seven stop when they see the three Jinchurriki coming in with Yahiko and Obito.

"Well looks whose back uh," Deidara smirked. "Have _fun_ with the ladies all to yourself for the month Naruto?"

The former Iwa Shinobi along with Kisame laugh seeing the Jinchurriki trio blush wildly.

"PERVERTS," Naruto, Haku and Yugito yell together.

"And you say that like it's a bad thing," Kisame fringed innocence while chuckling.

Itachi, Sasori, and Nagato sigh while Konan shook her head along with Rin. Yahiko and Obito chuckled seeing the flustered expressions of the three Jinchurriki.

After they calmed down three explained what happened on their month of training. The group were impressed that Naruto and Haku to gain a friendship with their Bijuu rather than fight them. Rin was just happy the brunette teenager was finding a friend and brother in Isobu.

However Yugito's off handed comment got everyone's attention; "Oh and those two our officially a couple."

"Who made the first move," Itachi asked.

"Uh… I did by kissing him," Haku said blushing some.

Next thing people see is Kisame standing on the table in the center of the room with his sword held high above him in hand.

"I HAVE THE POOL," the shark-man roared as loud as he could with a BIG shit eating grin.

Naruto, Yugito, and Haku sweat-drop while they swore they see everyone else swearing under their breaths.

"DAMN IT," Deidara snapped his fingers.

Even Sasori and Itachi looked somewhat annoyed. Until they felt two extremely powerful killer intents from both Naruto and Haku.

"YOU HAD A BETTING POOL ON US," Both roared as gold and Velvet flames covered both their bodies.

While everyone paled, trembled, and looked the other way only Kisame smirked at the two. "You really surprised Gaki? Hell Deidara figured you'd both get laid first then be a couple."

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID FISH UH," Deidara nearly squeaked out and sweating bullets seeing the dual flamed teens were getting angrier.

"Yahiko and Itachi assumed you might go down on her first and she scream out be my boyfriend," Kisame only smiled evilly.

The said two men both glared at the Kiri Nin till they felt Naruto and Haku's eye upon them burning with rage that made even them tremble.

"Obito and Rin, well the other way around. I never thought that goodie two shoes of a woman had such a dirty filthy mind," Kisame laughed wildly.

"KISAME," the married couple yelp as the gold and velvet fire nearly rose to the ceiling.

"And I haven't even got to the really goods ones yet," Kisame kept going like he was telling the weather on everyone's opinion on how these two would become a couple.

And the more X-rated and even S& M it got.

Somehow the Raijin-Ken just appeared in Naruto's hand and was fully activated while an insane Kisame-like smile appeared on his face. Haku formed dual ice katana sword in each hand with thousands of ice senbon were appearing and floating around her as she stared quietly with pure rage and a demon mask appearing behind her.

Only Yugito was spared as she ran out of the base like a madwoman. Meanwhile Kurama, Matatabi, and Isobu were placing bets on who get their ass kicked worse. While secretly the feline cat demon hoped the men loose some valuable aspects of clothing during the rumble.

"**Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls… Dyin times here," **Naruto said in eerie calm demonic voice.

"_**Meeting **__**adjourned**_**," **Haku said in an even darker calm demonic voice.

The whole area shook as people in a small nearby village could hear echoing cries of mercy and pain. Save another voice laughing like a wild madman roaring.

"NOW WE'RE HAVING SOME FUN!"

Yeah, the Akatsuki was their real home. And Kami have mercy when the others get back…


End file.
